Aberración
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Los ghouls eran monstruos con forma humana que usaban para esconderse de los demás. Solo que en las noches, cuando no había testigos cerca era cuando buscaban sus presas. El único alimento que en verdad disfrutaban era la carne humana, condenados a matar para poder saciar aquella hambre monstruosa. Y Levi era una de esas criaturas, él era un ghoul. AU YAOI RIREN...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, como varios se habran dado cuenta este fanfic esta basado en el anime que ahora se encuentra en emision:-Tokyo Ghoul, que para todos aquellos que gustan del gore y accion se los recomiendo ya que en realidad esta muy bueno ewe**_

_**Ahora...esto llego a mi mente con una sencilla pregunta:-Como seria un Levi ghoul?- Entonces les pregunte a varias personas que si les parecia escribir una version RiRen de este manga/anime y todos estaban muy complacidos asi que me decidi a hacerlo XD**_

_**La imagen del fanfic es la imagen de Levi en este fic, me parecio de lo mas sexi y mas como un ghoul :L**_

_**Ahora este fanfic tambien tendra sangre, sepso y accion. Es basicamente una historia de un Levi ghoul resignado a ser un monstruo y un Eren hermoso que le muestra el significado de la vida, obvio habra obstaculos y todo eso, pero bueno, eso sera mas adelante...**_

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen porque sino Levi tambien seria capaz de transformarse en titan XD**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Sangre, un Eren muy lendo, vomito de mas y criaturas raras**_

_**Sin mas disfruten ewe**_

* * *

_**Prologo:**_

—_Ayer por la noche se reportó otro misterioso asesinato, los reportes dicen que el cuerpo de la víctima fue desmembrado, los forenses dijeron que faltaban órganos y partes del cuerpo, por ahora no se sabe quién fue el culpable...—_

—Eso es espeluznante, no puedo creer que ya sea el décimo—

—¿Los llevas contados?, dios, eso es más espeluznante—

—No es mi culpa que no haya nada más interesante en la televisión—

—Podrías aprender a cambiar de canal—

—Esos asesinatos no pudieron haber sido hechos por una persona común y corriente ¿No crees que hayan sido monstruos?—

—¿Te refieres a los ghouls?—

—No me digas que crees en esa leyenda—

—Es que pareciera que si existen, ya ves que comen gente—

—Solo debe ser un tipo que practica canibalismo—

—¿Tu qué crees, Levi?—El azabache alzo la mirada encontrándose con la curiosidad de uno de sus compañeros. Tomo un trago de su café y después chasqueo la lengua.

—Esos son solo cuentos infantiles, es obvio que esas cosas no existen—Le contesto mientras se levantaba de la mesa, ese restaurante era familiar así que de vez en cuando iba con sus compañeros de la universidad a comer.

—¿A dónde vas?—Le pregunto una de las chicas que iban con ellos, odiaba ese tono empalagoso que usaba con él, era obvio que quería coquetear.

—Al baño—Sin decir nada más abandono su plato vacío y se dirigió a los baños que habían en ese restaurante. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de el camino apresurado hacia uno de los cubículos, sus dedos se dirigieron a su garganta provocándose nauseas que le hizo vomitar lo que recién había comido—No sé cómo pueden comer esa mierda, es tan asqueroso—Susurro para sí mismo jalando la llave del retrete que descargo el agua rápidamente llevándose aquellos deshechos.

Los ghouls si existían, eran monstruos con forma humana que usaban para esconderse de los demás. Durante siglos habían vivido entre la gente haciéndose pasar por alguien normal. Solo que en las noches, cuando no había testigos cerca era cuando buscaban sus presas. Humanos, el único alimento que en verdad disfrutaban era la carne humana, condenados a matar para poder saciar aquella hambre monstruosa.

Y Levi era una de esas criaturas, él era un ghoul. La comida humana le sabia asquerosa, era como comer algo podrido. Pero tenía la obligación de aparentar que esos alimentos eran lo más delicioso que había comido, a pesar de que todo eso le sabia de la patada. Si tenía algo de suerte aquella chica empalagosa podría acabar siendo su comida, además de que eso era para lo único que servía esa mujer.

Bueno, a preparar el platillo.

* * *

Abrió la boca introduciendo el pedazo de carne que su paladar no se tardó en degustar. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre que pertenecía al cadáver de la chica que estaba allí, tirada en el suelo, tenía los ojos desorbitados, sus brazos y piernas habían desaparecido por completo. Y su abdomen parecía una extraña mezcla de órganos, Levi había disfrutado su cena al máximo, debía admitir que aquella chica había sido deliciosa.

El callejón en donde se encontraba estaba muy lejos de su hogar, le había tendido una trampa con la intención de que nadie más pudiera ser testigo de aquel asesinato. La chica había caído por completo, pensando que le estaba llevando a un lugar donde ambos pasarían la noche, aquella mujer había sido demasiado tonta. Soltó un bufido sacudiendo sus manos cubiertas de sangre y viseras. Cuando alzo la mirada se preguntó si todo eso tendría que limpiarlo, quizás, solo quizás se había pasado un poco. La sangre de esa chica estaba salpicada entre las tres paredes de aquel callejón.

Había dejado muy sucio, pero no es como si le importara, era el tipo de ghoul que prefería jugar un poco con su comida antes de digerirla. También había resultado perfecto, la chica no tenía su familia en Tokio, eso le había sentado de maravilla y nadie les había visto salir juntos del restaurante por lo cual no había ningún testigo en su contra. Recogió su abrigo del suelo y se cubrió antes de pescar un resfriado, sería muy problemático en esa temporada. Dio un último vistazo al cuerpo asegurándose de que no reviviera como un zombie. Después de eso abandono el cadáver sin ningún inconveniente.

* * *

Al día siguiente el asesinato de la chica había estado en el noticiero de la mañana, pero a él ni siquiera le había dolido la conciencia. En la universidad hubo un ambiente de tristeza por lo cual había tenido que fingir algo de sorpresa cuando le dijeron la noticia, eso no podía importarle menos. Durante toda su existencia aprendió a olvidar el significado de la palabra "vida", por eso también había aprendido a no encariñarse con los humanos, a no apreciar a nadie y sobre todo a no enamorarse de esa fuente alimenticia.

Pero lo único que le hacía olvidar lo sucias que estaban sus manos era escribir, eso era en lo único que podía expresarse sin temer que alguien descubriera que era un ghoul. Había ganado incontables premios y sus padres, a pesar de que eran demasiado fríos le habían felicitado por parecer más "humano", de esa manera no parecería sospechoso. Su rostro había salido en periódicos e inclusive en la televisión y por eso recibía miles de insinuaciones por día. Le sorprendía lo fácil que era conseguir un bocadillo.

Cuando terminaban sus clases se dirigía a un café donde podía leer tranquilamente, los ghouls a pesar de sus extraños gustos aun sabían apreciar el sabor del café por lo cual aprovechaba para tomar uno cuando iba a ese lugar. Iba a tomar asiento en la mesa donde siempre lo hacía, pero alguien estaba allí, vaya que había frustrado su plan, además de que por su olor era definitivamente un humano. Este pareció darse cuenta de la intensa mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con unos aguamarina que eran realmente hermosos.

—¿Ibas a sentarte aquí?—Fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta de que ese era un chico en toda la extensión de la palabra, esa voz no era para nada femenina—Adelante, después de todo hay otra silla—

Sin saber por qué acato la orden y se sentó frente a él. El solo le sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de su café y volver a la lectura, la camarera se acercó a él y tomo su orden, amaba los expresos pues aun tenía un paladar fino a pesar de ser ghoul. Con curiosidad observo el extraño montón de hojas que el chico traía, este al darse cuenta se lo mostró y Levi no pudo estar más sorprendido. Eso era una copia de su último escrito, aquel que había ganado cientos de premios.

—¿Te gustan mis escritos?—El chico parpadeo con confusión y después de unos segundos pareció realmente maravillado.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tú eres Levi Ackerman!—Ah, sí que tenía voz estruendosa, quizás tomaría algo para el horrible dolor de cabeza—No te reconocí al principio, pero realmente eres tu...genial—El amplio su sonrisa a tal grado de parecer una colegiala enamorada. Que rápido había logrado conseguir comida.

—¿Te parecería si vamos a otro lugar?—Él se sonrojo de repente y a su mente acudió el pensamiento de que quizás ese chico era gay—Ahora mismo no quisiera tener que autografiar libros y esas cosas—

—¡Será todo un placer!—Y el pobre chico no sabía que se había metido a la boca del lobo.

* * *

Cuando llego a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama se autoproclamo el ghoul mas agotado en toda la Tierra. Ese chico sí que había sido desgastante, habían ido a cientos de lugares los cuales ese tipo consideraba que también serían fascinantes para él. Así que no había tenido tiempo de llevarlo a un lugar alejado para poder comérselo. Aun podía escuchar las millones de palabras que soltaba por minuto. Sus gestos exagerados, su gran apetito por comida humana, la cual tendría que vomitar en un rato. La manera en la que sonreía y parecía disfrutar de todo eso. Su mirada llena de alegría cuando prometieron volver a verse e intercambiaron teléfonos sorprendiéndose cuando se dieron cuenta de que estudiaban en el mismo campus.

Y sin darse cuenta había sonreído al haber recordado los acontecimientos de aquel día. Cuando se percató de ello borro aquella mueca a la velocidad de la luz, eso no podía pasarle, no debía. ¿Porque demonios se sentía tan vivo? Debería sentirse exhausto, cansado y tendría que estar planeando algo para poder tenderle una trampa a ese chico. Pero no, no podía, era como si el solo pensamiento de comerlo fuera inhumano.

Entonces se llevó dos dedos a la garganta y vomito allí mismo, en la alfombra de su cuarto a pesar de que luego tendría que limpiarlo. Vómito y en aquel deshecho se deshizo de cualquier humanidad que le hizo sentir ese chico. Eren Jaeger era solo un pedazo de carne mas.

* * *

_**Esto es todo por hoy amigos...Les gusto la idea? Si? No? Dejen comentarios ya que ellos me ayudan a inspirarme...**_

_**Ahora, quisiera pedir una disculpa por no actualizar mis fanfics uwu**_

_**Mis problemas personales se han vuelto un poco complicados, quien haya leido mi fanfic Impotencia se habra dado cuenta de ello uwu, por eso la inspiracion no me ayuda a escribir tanto pero aproveche que vino esta idea y pos aqui esta...**_

_**Espero les hasha gustado, ademas de que ya estoy a unos cuantos pasos de actualizar el fanfic de Idol Syndrome, digo, para los que lo hayan leido XD**_

_**Y bueno...sin mas Levia se despide ewe**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holap!~ Estoy muy contenta ewe Todos ustedes me hicieron felices con sus comentarios, no sabía que la idea iba a ser tan bien recibida XD Bueno, como ya dije esta historia tiene a un Levi amargado y resignado a ser un ghoul Y un Eren de lo más lindo y adorable ewe**

**Cuatro cosas que señalar:**

***En este fanfic Levi es cinco centímetros más alto que Eren, ósea que su estatura es de 1.75.**

***Aquí no existe el CCG ¿Porque? Porque me pareció muy tediosa la idea de escribir más personajes. Eso sí, no significa que todos los ghoul vayan a ser pacíficos y si, van a haber más ghouls.**

***En Diciembre hay una sección donde hablan por mensaje, así que se los dejare claro: E:-es Eren y L:-es Levi, todo captado y entendido?**

***Y por último me caga que el manga de TG se haya acabado de esa manera tan inconclusa. (A esto último no le tomen importancia, solo con quejas mías.-.)**

**Sinceramente fue muy difícil escribir este capi y todo empezó en una plática con la escritora Fubuki Aoi, le dije que quería que Levi le abriera poco a poco su corazón a Eren y ella me dijo algo como:—Que se tarden mucho no es bueno—Y pensé que era cierto, era muy tedioso escribir cinco capítulos y que hasta el décimo se den un beso. También surgió el:—Pero que sea muy rápido tampoco suena bien—Y sí, es cierto, es muy apresurado y no me gusta ewe. Así que por fin me vino a la idea este capi, que espero les guste ewe**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personitas especiales e/e:**

•_**Fubuki Aoi:**_ **¡Gracias querida! (Inserte guiño coqueto aquí) Sin nuestras platicas sería un asco, hablar contigo siempre es muy grato y me ayuda a decidir mis futuras opciones en mis fanfics, gracias de nuevo ewe**

•_**Soulxphantom:**_ **¡Fuiste el primer review! ¡Felicidades! Me levantaste mucho el ánimo. ¡I love you too! Me alegra que te haya gustado XD Aquí la continuación y si no te molesta...puedo preguntar cómo está eso de que te "etiquetaron"? (Solo curiosidad ewe)**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, al igual que Tokyo Ghoul en el cual me inspire uwu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Faltas de ortografía, aburrimiento por parte del lector, un Eren muy lindo y un Levi muy gruñón pero al final suave como la seda.**

**Sin más disfruten ewe**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_**Con el transcurso del tiempo los sentimientos, las personas y el ambiente pueden cambiar"**_

* * *

_**Octubre:**_

_En el momento que el hombre le mostró aquella pistola a la chica esta salió corriendo, era lo único que podía hacer para escapar de esa peligrosa persona. El ni se inmuto, le siguió caminando con suma tranquilidad hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, pobre, había cavado su tumba. Ella con suma desesperación intento escalar los ladrillos que le impedían salir de esa situación con vida._

_Sus movimientos se detuvieron al sentir en su cabeza el frio metal de una pistola. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar hasta el grado de parecer convulsiones. Se giró lentamente para ver el rostro de su futuro asesino. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y parecía realmente aterrada._

—_¡¿Porque haces esto?!—Él pudo leer en cada una de sus expresiones que esa mujer ya había perdido la cordura. No la culpaba—¡Yo aún quiero vivir!—Ella se había acercado a él tomando el cuello de su abrigo, el hombre ni siquiera la miro a los ojos—¡Tengo familia!—Y entonces las suplicas se detuvieron, la sangre salpico las paredes y en el cráneo de esa mujer se lograba vislumbrar un agujero que había hecho la bala a su paso._

_El cadáver cayó al suelo y..._

—¿Que escribes Levi-san?—El azabache se detuvo al oír esa voz. Soltó un suspiro y se masajeo el puente de la nariz. Empezaba a odiar a ese tedioso chico.

—Escribo sobre un autor que está muy concentrado en sus escritos pero se ve constantemente interrumpido por un mocoso sin descaro alguno—El castaño frunció el ceño, como si algo le molestara.

—Eso...no es muy interesante—Murmuro frunciendo los labios por igual, se sentó frente a él en la banca y le miro confundido. Al parecer ya se le había prendido el foco—¡¿Estabas hablando de mí?!—

—Al fin comprendiste la indirecta—Eren se mostró dolido, así que antes de que fuera peor decidió remediarlo—Estaba bromeando—

—Parecías hablar muy enserio—Y lo había hecho, pero vamos, debía cuidar su alimento hasta que fuera necesario—Levi-san...¿Vamos a comer?—Ackerman alzo la mirada y pudo ver que el moreno estaba más que nervioso.

—Está bien, pero tú pagas—Cerro su laptop y sin decir nada más se levantó en dirección al estacionamiento del campus.

—¿Tienes auto?—Pregunto sorprendido, sin mencionar que cuando Levi se detuvo sacando sus llaves para abrir el auto Eren se había quedado mudo. Su vehículo era de ensueño, un Volkswagen plateado brillaba en todo su esplendor—¡Es increíble!—

—Súbete de una vez—El castaño asintió emocionado y se subió del lado del copiloto. Y entonces Levi se sorprendió al pensar que era la primera persona, a parte de su familia en subirse a su auto.

Le molestaba ser tan suave con Eren.

* * *

_**Noviembre:**_

A finales de este mes siempre hacia un frio de la patada.

—Hace frio, no Levi?—Una chica que estaba en su carrera le miro a los ojos mientras se frotaba las manos en un gesto normal en aquellas épocas del año. Se encontraban fuera ya que el maestro no había asistido por problemas médicos.

—Si—Se permitió contestar, la chica sonrió mientras se ruborizaba. Agradecía a sus padres por hacerlo atractivo, así era mejor conseguir comida.

—Me preguntaba...nosotros quizás..—

—¡Levi-san!—Este giro el rostro y pudo ver como Eren corría hasta él. Vaya que ese chico no se daba por vencido—¿Ya saliste?—Asintió en silencio y él sonrió animado—Entonces vayamos a tomar un café, tengo ganas de probar el nuevo capuchino—El castaño se froto los brazos y Levi se dio cuenta que solo traía una chamarra muy delgada—Además de que me muero de frio—

—Solo a ti se te ocurre salir tan desabrigado—Eren frunció el ceño un poco molesto para después reír despreocupado—Toma—No supo porque pero sus manos se movieron solas cuando le colocaron la bufanda que hace rato traía puesta.

—¿Entonces...vamos?—Insistió el castaño con un rubor en sus mejillas, el azabache sonrió internamente.

—Lo siento Isabel, será en otra ocasión—Ella le miro confundida, pero no le dedico ni un segundo más. Eren y Levi ya estaban en su propio mundo—Pero tu invitas—

—¡Eso es muy cruel! ¡Voy a quedar pobre!—

Levi no sabía que esa salida le iba a salir muy cara en el futuro.

* * *

_**Diciembre:**_

Para ser más específicos, 25 de Diciembre.

_E:—¿Porque no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños?_

_L:—¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_E:—No me cambies el tema_

_—¿Porque no me lo dijiste?_

_—¿Acaso no me consideras tu amigo?_

_L:—En realidad, hace poco que nos conocemos_

_E:—Ya no me sorprende tu crueldad_

_—Como castigo tendrás que venir al café_

_L:—¿A dónde siempre vamos?_

_—¿Y en verdad tengo que hacerlo? Hace frio afuera_

_E:—No me importan tus excusas, tienes que venir y rápido_

_—Y si es ese café_

_L:—Esta bien_

_E:—Te espero ewe_

Levi rodó los ojos, últimamente su comportamiento era muy humano y eso le asqueaba. Le asqueaba tener que ser tan cercano a la comida. Pero su madre le había felicitado por pasar inadvertido ante tantos humanos. Un ghoul no siempre lo lograba. Al salir de su casa no dio explicación y subió a su auto sin ser visto. Condujo hasta el café y al llegar aparco su vehículo en el estacionamiento que había a la derecha.

Al entrar al lugar pudo ver a Eren sentado en la misma mesa de siempre, solo que ahora estaba decorada por las fechas navideñas. Este sonrió al verle y le invito a sentarse. El moreno aun cuidaba la bufanda de Levi.

—Feliz cumpleaños—Eren le entrego algo que parecía ser un libro envuelto en papel color rojo con un moño plateado que sobresaltaba encima de la envoltura.

—¿Qué es esto?—Le cuestiono obviamente confundido.

—Es el libro que viste en la librería hace un par de semanas—Levi se sorprendió, no sabía que el castaño se hubiera dado cuenta de eso—Lo querías ¿No es así?—

—Supongo que tendré que darte un regalo cuando cumplas años—Eren se sonrojo e hizo un gesto que le decía que no era necesario—Aunque estoy seguro que ya paso ¿Cuando fue?—

—30 de Marzo—

—Te invitare a cenar, yo invito—El castaño sonrió alegre y asintió varias veces entusiasmado—Yo no quiero nada, ya cene con mi familia—

—¿Estás seguro?—

—Sí, vámonos—

Vaya que comenzaba a ser muy humano.

* * *

_**Enero:**_

Levi estaba agotado. Odiaba ese aspecto de su familia, eran verdaderamente estúpidos. Relacionarse con los humanos, pero no amarlos, ese era el lema. Uno que se contradecía al mismo tiempo. Su padre era un hombre muy serio, Levi había sacado el físico de su progenitor, pero sádico a la hora de preparar la comida, pues en su mente se consideraba algo así como un chef. Su madre era una mujer de alta sociedad, se relacionaba con muchas personas e inclusive dirigía donaciones pero al final siempre llegaba a casa y se quejaba de todos y cada uno de los humanos con los cuales tenía contacto a través del día. Y al final estaba su hermana menor, Mikasa, una chica que odiaba con toda su alma a los humanos, solo los consideraba comida por lo cual nunca se relacionaba con alguien, esa actitud le hacía ganarse constantes regaños de sus padres.

En resumen una familia desastrosa. Bufo hastiado, estaba hasta el tope de hipocresía. Tomo su celular y se sorprendió que tenía más de cincuenta mensajes de Eren. Levi no tenía la costumbre de usar muchos aparatos electrónicos así que supuso que esos mensajes fueron después de haber celebrado su cumpleaños. Ese chico tenía mucho tiempo libre, aunque eso era normal en vacaciones.

Justo cuando iba a leerlos se detuvo, no. No estaba bien que se apegara tanto a ese chico. Apago su celular y pensó en una excusa a su ignorancia. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue fingir que había perdido su cargador.

Comenzaba a sentir eso llamado "culpabilidad".

* * *

_**Febrero:**_

A principios de este el frio parece no acabar.

Levi gozaba del invierno, era en la única temporada donde no se sentía tan mal de tener un carácter frio. Volver a la escuela había sido sencillo y no se había encontrado con Eren en todos esos días, lo cual le ayudo a pensar con detenimiento y llegar a la misma conclusión. El solo era un pedazo de carne más, si quería que no sospechara tendría que cuidarlo hasta que el momento correcto llegara. Lo guardaría para una emergencia.

—¡Por fin te encuentro!—El azabache se sobresaltó al ver a Eren frente a él. Parecía terriblemente molesto, quizás no debió haberlo esquivado durante tanto tiempo—Encontré un puesto de café en las calles, es barato y el café es delicioso, pensé que podríamos...—Levi enmudeció. ¿Porque demonios no estaba furioso?

—¿No estas molesto?—El castaño se detuvo, miró fijamente los ojos de Levi y este pudo darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Molesto? ¿Porque?—Eren estaba verdaderamente confundido, a veces creía que el azabache hablaba en clave—Si yo sabía que estabas ocupado con tus clases—

—Olvídalo, vamos por ese café—Los ojos esmeralda de Eren brillaron de emoción. Nunca se había tardado tan poco en convencerlo.

—¡Sí!—Exclamo sonriente.

Tenía una teoría, Eren era realmente un idiota.

* * *

_**Marzo:**_

30 de Marzo, cumpleaños de Eren.

—¿Qué es esto?—Pregunto curioso ante un misterioso sobre entre sus manos. Levi se lo había dado como si no fuera la mayor cosa.

—Es mi último escrito, me admiras tanto que pensé que te gustaría tener el original—Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas y el azabache no supo qué hacer cuando este se le lanzo encima abrazándole.

—¡Es maravilloso! ¡Gracias!—Correspondió el gesto mientras rodaba los ojos, era extraño como Eren tenía expresiones exageradas. Una vez abrazados Levi se percató de algo, el suéter del moreno olía diferente.

—¿De quién es este suéter?—Eren se alejó y le vio sorprendido, después pareció recordar algo.

—Ah, es de Jean, me lo presto porque el aire acondicionada del aula era realmente frio—El azabache frunció el ceño y desvío la mirada.

—¿Es buen amigo tuyo?—

—El y Armin—Le contesto algo confundido, el azabache nunca hacia ese tipo de expresiones—Algún día te los presentare—

Por primera vez Levi Ackerman se sintió muy irritado.

* * *

_**Abril:**_

Cuando la primera ya está presente, o más bien cuando Levi ya no soporta la hipocresía de su familia.

—Por cierto, felicidades hijo mío, me entere que has ganado otro premio de Literatura—Antes de contestar mastico con lentitud la carne dentro de su boca. Los Ackerman se caracterizaban por comer gente con estilo y gracia.

—Gracias madre—Ella sonrió limpiando alrededor de su boca, donde antes habían gotas de sangre.

—Todas las reseñas fueron muy buenas—Comento su padre bebiendo de su copa, esta contenía sangre O+, la favorita de su progenitor—¿En qué te inspiraste?—

—En el último asesinato que cometí, esa chica llego a ser molesta—Su madre soltó una risilla maliciosa antes de llevarse otro bocado a su boca.

—Bueno, me sorprende tu manera de deformar las cosas—Espeto su hermana menor con desagrado. Los hermanos Ackerman no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

—Al menos tengo talento—Mikasa mordió con fiereza la carne que había tomado de su plato. Al parecer había dado al blanco. Aun recordaba la época en que ella trataba de igualarlo y nunca lo lograba.

—También tienes una gran boca, hermanito—

—Ya basta Mikasa—Su padre miraba a la menor con enfado, inclusive se habían tornado negros con la pupila rojiza, algo muy normal en un ghoul.

—Debes aprender a ser más formal, a los humanos les desagrada la gente odiosa—Ella bufo y se levantó después de haber acabado su plato.

—Como si eso me importara—

No podía comprender a su familia. Eran retorcidos de verdad.

* * *

_**Mayo:**_

El mes de las madres.

—Mi madre se llamaba Carla, nosotros vinimos a Japón porque mi padre había sido asignado aquí, él trabajaba en la embajada Alemana—El rostro de Eren comenzó a deformarse con tristeza—Tuvimos un accidente y ellos murieron, creo que me dejaron solo—Levi le paso un pañuelo para que este pudiera limpiar sus lágrimas—El gobierno se hizo cargo de mi hasta que entre a la preparatoria, a partir de allí tuve que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo—Los ojos del castaño brillaron con melancolía—Fue muy duro, pero lo logre, ahora estudio para ser doctor, eso era lo que mi madre quería—El moreno le miro a los ojos y le pregunto:—¿Y tu madre Levi?—

—Ella...es una mujer interesante—Por no decir ególatra.

* * *

_**Junio:**_

—¿Porque me miras de esa manera?—Eren sonrió al verse descubierto.

—Nada, es solo que lo único que pareces disfrutar de verdad es el café—Levi frunció el ceño, quizás había bajado la guardia ante el castaño—¿No te gustan las cosas dulces?—

—Las odio—El solo pensar en un pedazo de pastel le causaba nauseas, no entendía como la gente podía disfrutarlo.

—Entonces debe gustarte lo salado—Cuando quería Eren podía ser inteligente—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?—

—Pasta—Se apresuró en contestar, aun recordaba los fideos de carne que su padre había logrado hacer, le habían sabido deliciosos, sobre todo las albóndigas, estaban realmente rellenas de carne. Bendito fuera el ingenioso de su progenitor.

—¡Wow! Tienes un paladar muy fino Levi-san—Ni tanto Eren, comía carne cruda.

—¿Y la tuya? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?—El castaño se rasco la mejilla pensativo, ojalá no tardara mucho.

—Supongo que el pastel de carne, mama solía hacerlo delicioso—Rio cuando recordó como su padre le decía a su mujer que engordaría por su culpa—Siempre me han dicho que soy un total carnívoro—

Oh, no tienes ni idea querido Eren.

* * *

_**Julio:**_

—Filosofía y Letras debe ser cansado ¿No?—El azabache asintió mientras intentaba relajarse, el sol de la playa era demasiado brillante. Podía sentir como su piel pálida se quemaba a cada segundo, claro que inmediatamente sanaba, beneficios de ser un ghoul—Traje comida—Levi apretó los labios, odiaba esa parte.

—¿Qué es eso?—Eren inflo los cachetes con gracia, Levi se permitió soltar una leve sonrisa.

—Es pasta, intente hacerlo pero este fue el único resultado—Su voz había salido como la de un niño haciendo una rabieta, seria adorable sino pudiera ver el cuerpo de un joven en perfecto estado, pues ambos traían puestos traje de baño—Perdóname por no ser un chef profesional—

—Está bien, se ve delicioso—Eren se sonrojo y sonrió halagado. El azabache correspondió la sonrisa y empezó a comer. Le sabia horrible pero era una falta de respeto para el chico.

Días después Levi se sentía terriblemente enfermo. Digerir comida humana era muy pesado.

* * *

_**Agosto:**_

El calor es infernal cuando uno muere de hambre.

Levi apretó los puños, debía controlarse o no pasaría nada bueno. Hace dos días que no tocaba alimento, no lo sabía, no sabía el porqué. Pero cada vez que iba a comer algo de carne humana el rostro de Eren se le venía a la cabeza y entonces unas horribles nauseas le ganaban a su monstruoso apetito. El hambre de un ghoul es inaguantable.

Alzo la mirada y observo su reflejo con ira. Allí estaban, sus ojos negros con las pupilas rojas. Si no se apuraba en desaparecerlos no podría salir así, para colmo había olvidado sus lentes de sol. Buen trabajo Levi. De repente escucho como alguien entraba al baño así que escondió sus ojos con la palma de su mano, no podía permitir que alguien le viera.

—¿Estas bien?—Era el, era Eren. Maldita sea, quizá era el momento correcto de usarlo, pero dejar huella en la escuela no era una buena idea. Además cuando pensó detenidamente en masticarlo entre sus dientes la idea le había sido repugnante—Tus compañeros dijeron que parecías enfermo—

—Estoy bien, vete—

—No lo haré, no hasta que me digas que sucede—

—Por favor..vete—

—Ya dije que no—

—¡¿Que no escuchaste?!—Levi le tomo del cuello sin recordar que debía cubrir su rostro—¡Vete maldita sea!—El castaño le miro sorprendido y después sonrió con ternura acariciando su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan bien con el tacto humano.

—¿Ya estas mejor?—Pregunto en un suave susurro. Levi se vio al espejo y sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad. Eren no los había visto.

—Sí, ya estoy mejor—Le contesto mientras lo soltaba.

—Te esperare afuera—

Dios, se sentía muy confundido.

* * *

_**Septiembre:**_

—Estos son mis amigos, él es Jean y él es Armin—El azabache miro de pies a cabeza a cada uno. El tal Armin era un tipo con cuerpo de niña, rubio y de ojos azules. Y entonces allí estaba Jean, de pelo castaño, corte muy extraño, alto y con cara de caballo. Ese maldito estaba enamorado de Eren, se podía ver desde lejos.

—Es como si nos presentaras a tu novio—Armin soltó una carcajada y Eren frunció los labios ante el comentario sarcástico de Kirchstein.

—Levi-san es un amigo—Aclaro a la vez que sus mejillas enrojecían. Vaya, estaba avergonzado y el tal Jean pareció notarlo.

—¿No dijiste que vendrías con nosotros?—Pregunto con un tono autoritario, Levi se cuestionó a sí mismo como Eren no había notado que ese idiota le traía ganas.

—Nos lo dijiste ayer—Eren le miro preocupado y Levi solo se cruzó de brazos totalmente relajado.

—No tienes que mirarme, decide tu—Jean sonrió orgulloso y le paso un brazo a Eren por los hombros.

—Vámonos—Sin embargo el castaño le detuvo retirando su brazo y haciendo una leve inclinación.

—Lo lamento, pero en verdad quiero ir a la biblioteca con Levi-san—Y el ghoul había resultado victorioso. Miro a Jean a los ojos y cuando Eren se dio la vuelta sonrió arrogante, acababa de ganarse un enemigo.

Pero aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

_**Octubre:**_

—Mira la hora, últimamente llegas muy tarde—Levi chasqueo la lengua, no estaba de humor para las hermosas palabras de recibimiento de su hermana menor, nótese el sarcasmo—¿Con quién has estado saliendo?—

—Con un chico—Mikasa pareció divertida.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras de esos—El azabache dejo su abrigo en la entrada, pasando a la cocina—¿Humano o ghoul?—

—Humano—

—¡Ja! ¡El gran Levi Ackerman saliendo con humanos!—Levi sonrió tomando de un vaso un poco de sangre, estaba fresca, como a él le gustaba.

—Te equivocas, a diferencia de ti yo guardo bocadillos de emergencia—Ella le miro molesta, su hermano siempre acertaba los golpes bajos—Él es el tipo de persona que correría si le pides ayuda—

Aunque ya no estaba muy seguro de cuál era su relación con Eren Jaeger.

* * *

_**Noviembre:**_

Mejor dicho, cuando te das cuenta de la dura realidad.

Levi se estaba dando cuenta de algo no muy grato. Eren le atraía, pero no solo físicamente, no. Le atraía en el sentido que ahora no se sentía molesto si este le tocaba. Le atraía en el sentido que, cuando ambos estaban solos quería tomar su mano. Quería hacerlo sonreír, quería darle todo lo que pudiera. Además de que quería deshacerse de su amigo Jean, ese que le causaba celos demasiado posesivos, al grado de que ahora era el quien le prestaba los suéteres a Eren. Punto a favor del Ackerman.

Si, eran los síntomas de una terrible enfermedad. Enamoramiento estúpido. El nombre perfecto.

—Es increíble como ese chico puede saltar por los techos—Le susurro discretamente, no por nada estaban en el cine repleto de gente. Habían ido a ver una película de ciencia ficción, basada en un libro, obviamente. Levi odiaba algo que no tuviera sentido, como los guiones baratos de Hollywood.

El azabache miro el rostro de Eren en lo que aquella oscuridad le permitía. Sus ojos brillaban por la luz de la película proyectándose en ellos. Sus labios levemente carnosos eran apetecibles y no en el sentido que un ghoul usaría. Su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, su piel morena. Todo, todo le gustaba de él. Y llevarlo a su cama le era una idea irresistible.

—Eren...—Le dijo al oído con voz ronca, llena de deseo. Este giro a verlo ruborizado y no pudo aguantar más. Le beso, beso sus labios con rudeza, mordisqueando, lamiendo y succionando a su paso. Podía sentir la saliva escaparse de su boca por aquellos choques entre sus lenguas. Era demasiado, demasiado excitante.

Después de eso no volvió a ver a Eren durante un tiempo. Pensó que ese beso le tomo totalmente desprevenido.

* * *

_**Diciembre:**_

Justo antes de salir de vacaciones.

Levi miro al cielo completamente aburrido, la nieve cayó en su rostro y se preguntó así mismo cuando dejaría de nevar. A este paso cuando fuera su cumpleaños se pondría a hacer monos de nieve. A Eren le hubiera fascinado la idea de acompañarle en esa estupidez, lástima que no había sabido de el en tres semanas. Ni siquiera cuando dejo su orgullo a un lado y le mando un mensaje de texto. Nada, el chico parecía no querer verlo ni en pintura.

Camino a su auto con lentitud, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, además de que aún tenía la leve esperanza que el castaño apareciera para invitarle un café. Vaya tontería. Saco las llaves y alzo la mirada encontrándose con unas grandes gemas verdes. Era Eren, cuando hizo ademan de acercarse este no se lo permitió dando un paso hacia atrás.

Lo sabía, el ya no quería verle.

—Lo lamento, no debí besarte—El moreno apretó sus puños y bajo la cabeza—¿Podemos volver a lo de antes?—

—¡Ni se te ocurra!—Eren se acercó a él y le tomo de su abrigo, parecía verdaderamente furioso, nunca lo había visto así—¡No digas lo lamento! ¡Estaba muy contento cuando me besaste!—El volvió a bajar la mirada de la vergüenza que seguramente estaba sintiendo en ese momento—¡Cuando te conocí supe que debía tratarte diferente! ¡Tratarte con cuidado! ¡No supe cuando deje de admirarte! Y yo...—El tono de su voz se volvió como un susurro, callado y suave—Yo no supe cuando me convertí en un mar de confusiones—El castaño le miro a los ojos, Levi se sorprendió al verlo llorar—Me gustas mucho Levi-san ¿Que se supone que haga con estas emociones?—El chico escondió su rostro en el pecho del azabache, este le sujeto firmemente entre sus brazos.

Estaba decidido, nunca tocaría un pelo de Eren, ni dejaría que alguien más lo hiciese. Eren era suyo y él iba cuidarlo y protegerlo. Nada ni nadie se pondría en su camino.

—¿Qué hacer? Yo puedo darte la respuesta—Tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y pudo darse cuenta de las mejillas ruborizadas de este—Guárdalos y muéstramelos cada día, los atesorare por siempre—Le murmuro apoyando su frente en la contraria. Él le miro con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y entonces Levi le sonrió.

La bestia se había enamorado del humano y el humano se había enamorado de la bestia. Que bella combinación.

—Lo haré...¡Lo haré!—Las lágrimas aumentaron pero ya no eran de frustración ni de tristeza, ahora eran de alegría, de la dicha de sentirse completo.

—Voy a besarte de nuevo—Eren se sonrojo hasta las orejas, demonios, le parecía demasiado tierno—Tu también me gustas mucho—

Rozo sus labios con los contrarios y tímidamente Eren abrió los suyos permitiendo el paso a su boca. De manera torpe juntaron sus lenguas y entremezclaron sus salivas. Levi ya no quería detenerse, solo quería a Jaeger de su lado. Para nadie más. Se encargaría de que así fuera.

Podía ser muy posesivo cuando se trataba de Eren.

Solamente que ambos no sabían las dificultades que tendrían que atravesar con el tiempo.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a mis lectores y lectoras:**_** Soulxphantom**__**, lilet, karen Grimm lml, Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille, Fujimy, Kuroneko, Rina Ackerman, KIRYUU-SENSEI, .Akatsuki, tiareayumirivaille, yaoi-chan, Sakura Aldana, Anvaz, Aura, PatataLevinsky, carolina0095, Aldana Sakura.**_

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MIS AMORES!**

**Recuerden que gracias a ustedes me inspiro diariamente, espero sus coments con ansias. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capi ewe.**

**Si desean pueden dejar preguntas en los reviews sobre el fanfic o solo para saber de mi XD**

**Intentare contestarlas en cada actualización y recuerden...**

**El amor no solo se encuentra en tu familia o tú pareja, también en la amistad, en todas y cada una de las personas que te acompañan en tus locuras.**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! ¡POR ULTIMO REZEN A LA DAMA INSPIRACION PARA QUE PUEDA ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO!**

**Sin más Levia-chan se despide!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Oh si! Condenemos a Levia a muerte eterna!**

**Okno uwu**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado milenios en actualizar este fic, pero…sere sincera, tenia miedo, este es uno de los proyectos en los que mas me he estado exigiendo, porque se que es que necesita llamar la atención (¿)**

**Asi que no quería actualizar cualquier porquería, quería que fuera bueno y si soy sincera aun no estoy del todo convencida con este capitulo, asi que me harian un gran favor comentando su opinión al respecto… Ademas de que en mi depresión por actualizar recibi comentarios muy negativos del fic, cosa que ustedes mismos pueden pasar a leer en los reviews uwu**

**Ahora, todos los seguidores o lectores de Idol Syndrome se estarán preguntando…Pero que mierda hizo esta mujer borrando este fanfic tan hermoso y sexi?!, bueno, respuesta es sencilla, tras varios halagos de mis amigas una de ellas me pregunto que era muy bueno y porque no mejor lo hacia una historia y asi es…**

**Publicare la historia en Wattpad con nuevos personajes y nombres! La historia estará bajo mi mismo nombre aquí en fanfiction, solo estoy esperando que una hermosa preciosa amiga mia termine de hacer la portada ewe 3**

**En este capi no hay cosas que señalar asi que deliberadamente pasare al disclaimer y/o advertencias…**

**Bien, este capi va dedicado a dos personitas hermosas e/e:**

**°Fubuki Aoi: Lo de comerlo aun falta un poco ewe 3, pero sha sabes que yo también soy igual de impaciente en eso XD Aun asi ti amo (¿) uwu**

**°Rina Ackerman: Me alegra haberte hecho el dia XD Espero que este capi lo disfrutes mucho y Felicidades por ser el primer review! ewe**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, por cierto, tengo la leve sospecha de que Isayama leyó cincuenta sombras de Grey, porque?, los que hayan visto el nuevo capi del manga lo sabran .-.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Faltas de ortografía, aburrimiento por parte del lector, cosas fuera de lugar, una Hanji misteriosa y mas personajes extra al azar.**

**Sha pueden leer XD**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_**Tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz"**_

* * *

Eren Jeager podía considerarse la persona que más sabia de Levi Ackerman en todo el mundo y eso le inflaba el pecho con orgullo. Ahora, después de varios meses de relación, sabia muchas cosas sobre su novio. El talento y pasión que tenía al escribir. Su atractivo físico e intelectual. Que prefería usar gafas en vez de lentes de contacto. El tiempo que había pasado en el extranjero y por qué había tardado en estudiar la universidad. Cuanto amaba el café, parecía ser su cosa preferida en el mundo. El dinero que poseía su familia, mucho a decir verdad. La cantidad de odio que profería a su hermana menor con todo el disgusto del mundo. El amor que le tenía a su auto plateado. Como era estricto a la hora de hablar sobre limpieza y orden.

Pero lo más importante, Eren era el único que conocía la sonrisa de Levi. El único que conocía su calidez y amabilidad. La única persona que había visto sus mejillas sonrojarse, el único que lo hacía reír hasta doblarse y quejarse del dolor en su abdomen. Eren era a la única persona que Levi veía como lo más precioso en el mundo, como la única existencia que realmente le importaba. El azabache era el único que besaba los labios del castaño con ansiedad, con lujuria, con necesidad, pero sobretodo con amor. Un amor infinito que parecía no tener cura ni fin.

Y eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, aunque alguien se dignara a hacer una cura no la tomaría ni de chiste. Prefería estar así, embobado con el rostro serio, feliz, triste, preocupado, amoroso de Levi. Eren se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba perdido con su primer amor. Y no es que el moreno no haya salido con gente antes, vaya que lo había hecho. Pero era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía a punto de morir sin la presencia del escritor. Era tan vital, tanto como el aire que respiraba cada segundo. Era tan importante para el que no quería pensar que es lo que pasaría si terminaran.

Si su relación tuviera un fin el moriría en vida, lloraría hasta que no hubieran más lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta que gastara toda su voz llamando a Levi en gritos desgarradores, hasta que acabara con toda su inteligencia intentando pensar que fue lo que acabo con todo, que fue lo que hizo que llegaran a ese punto. Sin Levi era nada, una existencia miserable, nada, un cero a la izquierda, algo que no tenía importancia. Y aun así se sentía el ser más feliz de la Tierra, solo por tener al azabache a su lado.

Por eso no entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Si Eren sabía todo de Levi, entonces... ¿Quién era esa persona frente a su novio? ¿Quién era esa mujer que le sonreía mientras le abrazaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida? ¿Porque se sentía tan terriblemente desplazado? Como si su presencia no tuviera cabida allí, como si no debiera estar presente en esa escena. ¿Porque sentía que aún no sabía muchas cosas de Levi?

—Es increíble vernos después de tanto tiempo—El azabache frunció el ceño, molesto. Hanji era de las muchas personas que no quería ver en ese momento, en esa etapa de su vida donde recién descubría la felicidad. Esa mujer le recordaba su pasado y con ello todos sus pecados. Por qué sus manos estaban sucias, llenas de sangre—Me alegra que te encuentres bien.

—Hazme un favor, ve y muérete—Ella soltó una carcajada escandalosa que causo varias miradas en ellos. No por nada estaban en una plaza llena de gente, habían ido allí después de tomar un café y caminar por las calles de Tokyo.

—Sigues teniendo un humor de la patada—Ella volvió a sonreír y parecía que apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eren—Oh ¿Quién es este chico?—Levi pudo ver como el brillo en los ojos de Hanji cambiaba, había identificado al castaño como un humano, uno que podría comerse si era necesario.

—Eren Jaeger—Le contesto el moreno con una sonrisa, ambos extendieron sus manos y las estrecharon, saludándose a pesar de la mirada asesina que el azabache les proporcionaba—Mucho gusto—Completo con una de sus típicas sonrisas, solo que esta parecía distraída. Algo definitivamente pasaba por los pensamientos del castaño.

—Hanji Zoe, antigua compañera de Levi, confidente de sus travesuras cuando era un pandillero—Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Levi un pandillero? Eso sí que no lo sabía y eso le molesto.

—E-Eso yo no lo sabía—Murmuro con tristeza el castaño, Levi se percató de ello y decidió que era hora de alejar a Eren de esa loca.

—Eren, ve a buscar una banca vacía, te alcanzo después—El chico asintió en silencio y se fue. Hanji trago saliva, Levi debía estar muy molesto—Será mejor que ni lo intentes, es mío.

—¿Tuyo? ¿De qué forma, Levi?—Le cuestiono acomodando sus gafas, el tono con el que hablo fue uno que le disgusto demasiado—¿Sabías que estas rompiendo una especie de tratado?—Un tono serio, profundo, de seguro Hanji había resolvió el misterio de su relación con el castaño al haber visto sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? No soy un idiota, Hanji—Ella hizo una mueca con sus labios, una que parecía destilar lastima e inclusive pena—Se lo que hago.

—No, no lo sabes, todos los ghouls irán por el sí se enteran—Levi apretó los puños, no quería que Eren sufriera, no soportaría verlo de esa manera. Pero lo que le haría morir en vida sería separarse de él, por más egoísta que sonara—Y no solo por él, irán por ti y tu familia, sabes muy bien que este tipo de cosas no les agrada a los nuestros.

—Me importa un comino, yo de Eren no me alejo—Hanji le miro con preocupación, la terquedad de Levi era demasiada y a pesar de que tenía sus humores ella le consideraba un amigo, uno que le ayudo cuando más lo necesito.

—¿Tan enamorado estas de el?—El azabache le vio a los ojos, sin titubear, decidido, firme.

—Sí.

—Comprendo, entonces de mis labios no saldrá nada—Ella hizo un gesto como si cerrara alguna especie de cierre. Hanji tenía un trabajo en el mundo ghoul y ese era vender información de cualquier tipo. Los ghouls más fuertes, los territorios de cada uno, sus debilidades, fortalezas, etc. Y Levi supo que al contar con su apoyo no tenía nada que temer.

Nadie se enteraría de su relación con Eren.

* * *

Alzo la mirada al cielo con pesar. Estaba agotada, esa noche le había tocado a su hermano ir por la comida de una semana y el al no estar presente tuvo que hacer el trabajo sucio. Comenzaba a sospechar que algo sucedía, Levi ya no comía con el mismo apetito que antes, ni siquiera dejaba limpio su plato. Se veía más débil de lo normal, sin mención su distracción en el tiempo que pasaba dentro de casa. Y no es como si se preocupara de su hermano mayor. No, Mikasa Ackerman le odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que en una etapa de su vida decidió que en el momento en el que su hermano se viera más débil que ella le mataría.

Así eran los ghouls, sin sentimientos de por medio. Sacudió sus manos cubiertas de sangre y saco una bolsa negra donde solía cargar la carne que llevaría a su hogar. De esa manera los humanos pensaban que solo estaba sacando la basura, pobres ingenuos. Tomo la chaqueta que abandono en el suelo, cubriendo así los agujeros en su espalda, lo que había dejado el kagune a su paso. Ellos eran monstruos, seres que habían nacido con la necesidad de comer carne humana y al parecer su hermano aun no lo entendía del todo. Resistiéndose a ser un monstruo, un ghoul.

Sospechaba que el humano con el que pasaba tanto tiempo tenía algo que ver, definitivamente. Soltó un gruñido cuando la pesada bolsa cayó en su hombro derecho, el peso indicado por el cadáver de cuatro personas. Los adultos saliendo del trabajo siempre eran presa fácil. En su camino los vecinos le saludaron con una sonrisa en sus labios, era sencillo para ellos. Esa gente no tenía que matar personas para comer, pero aun así tenían igual de sucias las manos, matando animales a diestra y siniestra. Por esa razón la culpa había dejado de acosarle cuando termino la niñez, pensando que hacia justo lo que los humanos hacían, matar animales y conseguir carne para comer. Digno de una asesina como ella.

De repente recordó algo, recordó la primera vez que tuvo que cazar por ella misma. Cuando cumplió ocho años sus padres se negaron a darle de comer, era la edad perfecta para que ella consiguiera su propia comida. Aquello era como una especie de ritual para alcanzar la madurez, pero ella no quería, la idea de matar a alguien para comer se le hacía espantosa. Por eso prefería ver la comida en su plato, conseguida por sus padres y su hermano mayor que cazarla ella misma. Le sacaron de casa junto con su hermano para que este le mostrara lo que debía de hacer.

Cuando llegaron a un callejón, donde una chica pasaba por allí completamente sola no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas en silencio. No podía, no quería dañar a alguien. No quería convertirse en una asesina y mucho menos en un verdadero monstruo.

_—¡No quiero!—Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de ello la chica parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, su hermano le vio a los ojos y le sonrió con tranquilidad._

_—Mikasa, debes comer—La pequeña niña de ocho años negó rápidamente, no quería matar a alguien, eso era inhumano, sentía que si lo hacía no podría volver atrás._

_—No puedo, me da miedo Levi-oni-chan—Cerro los ojos cuando sintió como el mayor acariciaba sus cabellos con gentileza. Eran en esos momentos en los que todavía se podían considerar hermanos, como eran antes de que todo cambiara._

_—Velo de esta manera, ellos matan animales para comer, tu harás lo mismo—Mikasa limpio sus ojos con la manga de su vestido, escuchar a su hermano siempre le tranquilizaba—Sé que puedes hacerlo—La niña se paró derecha, con la frente en alto._

_—No quiero que ella sufra—Susurro observando a la chica quien sonreía mientras escuchaba música y es que a pesar de que su estómago rugía con fiereza aun podía pensar con claridad._

_—Entonces hazlo rápido, Mikasa, podremos irnos a casa antes del anochecer—De su espalda comenzaron a brotar largos brazos color escarlata, desgarrando la tela que se encontraba en su camino. Los tentáculos se alargaron hasta sus manos y después se convirtieron en unas cuchillas largas, filosas. Demasiado peligrosas._

Esa fue su primera víctima. Y para que no sufriera lo primero que hizo fue cortar su cabeza, la cual rodó por el suelo. Aquella había sido la única parte intacta que quedo de la chica.

Mikasa tenía un único deseo y ese era poder carecer de sentimientos.

* * *

Al entrar al lugar su olfato pudo captar rápidamente el olor de alcohol. El ambiente era bueno y todos parecías disfrutar de una bebida. Una de las tres cosas que los ghouls toleraban sobre el mundo humano era el alcohol, solo que al ser monstruos necesitaban beber una gran cantidad de esa sustancia para quedar ebrios. Camino entre la gente animada y llego hasta la barra donde un chico de cabellos rubios le sonrió. Pasándole una cerveza, era lo que siempre pedía cuando iba a ese lugar.

—Es bueno verla de nuevo, Hanji-san—Reiner la saludo mientras limpiaba un vaso con un pañuelo para servir otra bebida que recién le habían pedido—Nos tenía preocupados, hace tiempo que no venía a Tokyo—Ella se permitió terminar con la cerveza antes de pedir otra, quería perder la poca mentalidad que tenía.

—He estado viajando, conociendo nuevos entornos, nuevos ghouls.-

—¿Algún pretendiente?—La carcajada que salió de sus labios sorprendió al chico.

—¡Que va! Si yo solo quería saber cómo se comportaban los ghouls en otros entornos—Típico de ella, querer saber más sobre los de su propia especie. Sin mencionar su naturaleza curiosa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que descubrió?—Ella frunció los labios adoptando un gesto serio, el que siempre hacia cuando hablaba de sus experimentos.

—Que los ghouls siguen siendo bastardos a pesar de todo—El bartender rio un poco mientras servía otra bebida, por un momento pensó que diría algo serio, pero no, había salido con una de sus bromas.

La velada continúo y Hanji ni siquiera se molestó en darse cuenta de la cantidad de alcohol que tomaba. Varios ghouls le animaron a acabarse una gigantesca cerveza en cinco minutos. Comenzaba a perder la noción del tiempo, al grado de que cuando alguien se caía al suelo soltaba una risotada escandalosa. Tres vodkas, una copa de vino, cuatro cervezas más. El alcohol ya estaba muy plantado en su sistema, estaba segura de que si intentaba ponerse de pie acabaría en el suelo en un segundo.

—¿Ha visto a alguien desde que regreso?—Reiner le hacía compañía a pesar de que la mujer estaba completamente borracha, pues ella se había soltado a contarle la historia de su vida.

—¡Sí! ¡Me encontré a Levi!—Exclamo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el alcohol le había hecho perder la razón. Por alguna extraña razón Reiner pareció incomodo, así que el mismo dio la vuelta y comenzó a secar los vasos recién lavados—¡Estaba con humano! ¡Un humano!—

—Lo más probable es que fuera su bocadillo, Hanji-san—Ella soltó un suspiro que bien parecía preocupado.

—Eso quisiera yo, el chico es su amante—El rubio apretó inconscientemente el vaso en su mano, este se quebró y los vidrios se incrustaron en su piel. Uno a uno saco los pedazos y la herida cerró rápidamente.

—Es imposible, Levi es el ghoul más temido en Tokyo, sin mencionar su gran odio a los humanos.

—Reiner, lo hubieras visto, estaba muy enamorado—Continuo la chica sin prestar atención a su comentario. El hombre giro hacia ella y le sonrió con fingida amabilidad.

—Cuénteme mas, Hanji-san.

Al parecer Levi había confiado en la persona equivocada.

* * *

Estaba furioso, creyó que su día en la universidad seria como cualquier otro. Pero no, Jean tuvo que salir con una de sus payasadas. Y es que Eren aún se sentía inseguro con lo que había pasado ayer por la noche, la mala sensación de no saber nada de Levi le hacía enfurecer. Entonces su amigo cara de caballo tenía que empeorar las cosas con uno de sus comentarios estúpidos, pero eso le pasaba por tener malas compañías.

Durante su camino pateo con todas sus fuerzas un bote de basura que le obstruía el paso, con ello se ganó la mirada sorprendida de varios estudiantes y maestros. No siempre veías al tierno y dulce Eren Jeager maldecir por debajo a todas las existencias posibles en la Tierra.

_—Ni siquiera te toca—La sonrisa arrogante con la que había dicho esas palabras se había ganado una mirada mortal._

Se acercó a una de las bancas que había en los planteles y se dejó caer soltando un gran suspiro. Levi si le tocaba, le tomaba de la mano, lo abrazaba, lo acariciaba y le besaba.

_—Estoy seguro de que no han tenido sexo—Eren se ruborizo y Armin casi golpea a Jean por su insolencia._

Ese maldito tenía razón, Levi nunca le había tocado de esa manera. Y parecía no tener la intención de hacerlo, pues nunca le había invitado a un hotel o algo por el estilo. ¿Y si Levi no le deseaba? ¿Y si no le parecía atractivo? Eren gruño por lo bajo mientras desarreglaba sus cabellos en un gesto desesperado. El si deseaba a Levi, lo confirmo durante una noche en donde había extrañado no ver al azabache, ya que este se encontraba ocupado con varios trabajos.

El solo recordar cómo se masturbo por imaginar a Levi acostado a su lado era embarazoso. De verdad que la imaginación lo podía todo. En ese momento pensó en como Levi acariciaría su cuerpo, como le desvestiría, como le haría llegar hasta el cielo transmitiéndole toda su pasión, su lujuria, su amor. Eren sí que deseaba al Ackerman, pero aún no estaba seguro si este le quería de la misma manera.

_—Seguramente ni le excitas—El castaño no pudo más y salió del aula sin importarle que el maestro acabara de llegar, eso había sido pasarse del límite. Algo que nunca le perdonaría a Jean._

Cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, odiaba sentirse así de inseguro, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Y eso había empezado desde la noche anterior, cuando Levi no le dio explicaciones sobre esa mujer, evito el tema en lo que resto de su cita. Esa ansiedad no se calmaba y pedía explicaciones a gritos. Sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, inclino la cabeza y cubrió sus ojos. No quería que nadie le viera llorar. Pronto sintió a alguien acariciando sus cabellos, alzo la mirada y allí estaban, esos ojos grises, profundos le miraban con preocupación.

—¿Que sucede?—No aguanto más, se levantó de inmediato y abrazo a Levi quien se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido. Él le correspondió el abrazo segundos después.

—Te amo, Levi, te amo demasiado—Pronto comenzó a hipar por la intensidad de su llanto, odiaba desvivirse por cosas tan pequeñas como esas—¿Me amas?—El azabache se estremeció, la pregunta sonó realmente ansiosa, necesitada.

—Claro que te amo—Sin medirse tomo el rostro de Eren entre sus manos, acaricio sus mejillas con los pulgares y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro. Frente, párpados, nariz, mejillas y labios. El moreno le miraba realmente ruborizado—Dime ¿Que paso? ¿Porque lloras?

—No es nada—Susurro limpiando sus mejillas, sus ojos dejaron de llorar a causa de las tranquilizadoras palabras de Levi. Aun no odiaba tanto a Jean como para dejar que el azabache le matara en el proceso—Levi ¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento?

El azabache le miro sorprendido, sus ojos, detrás de sus gafas estaban muy abiertos. Sabía lo que eso significaba, el gran y temible segundo pasó en la relación. No es que no deseara a Eren, no, no era eso. Lo que pasaba es que temía dañarlo, pues nunca antes había tenido sexo con un hombre, sin mencionar su fuerza innata al ser un ghoul. No quería salirse de control y morder al chico en el acto. Sin embargo Eren se veía serio y muy decidido. No podía decirle que no y entonces a su mente acudió un pensamiento, uno en donde Eren estaba en la cama, desnudo, aclamando su nombre en gemidos y gritos placenteros. Trago saliva, lo necesitaba, deseaba a Eren con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Estás seguro?—El castaño asintió, firme con su decisión de invitarle a su hogar—¿De verdad? Porque una vez que empecemos no podré detenerme—Eren se sonrojo aun mas, sus orejas tenían ahora un tono rojizo.

—Estoy muy seguro.

—Pero...tus clases, tu aun tienes materias.

—No me importa, puedo pedirle ayuda a Armin después—Levi le miro, no quería que perdiera clases por su culpa, pero parecía ser tanta la terquedad que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Está bien, vamos.

* * *

Bajo la mirada observando la calle por donde caminaban en completo silencio, Levi le tenía bien sujeto de la mano y miraba al frente un poco avergonzado por lo que harían en un par de minutos. Recordó la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar cuando le pidió disculpas al profesor por haberse salido de esa manera, se excusó diciendo que no se sentía bien y solo venia por sus cosas para ir a casa. Armin le vio preocupado y Jean parecía sentirse culpable.

Estaba nervioso, el corazón le latía muy rápido y estaba que moría de la vergüenza. Cuando llegaran a su departamento no habría vuelta atrás, una vez que comenzaran no podrían parar. Y esa sola idea le animaba a perder la cordura en un ámbito lleno de placer y excitación.

—Eren Jeager ¿No?—Una voz le hizo darse cuenta de una nueva situación. En su cabeza había una pistola que le apuntaba amenazante. Levi parecía muy asustado y furioso con el tipo que le tenía sujeto del abdomen en un abrazo algo intimidante—¡Ja! De verdad que eres apetitoso, quizás por eso Levi te cuida con tanto esmero.

¿Qué? No estaba entendiendo la conversación. ¿Apetitoso? ¿Levi? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

—Suéltalo, gran idiota—El hombre sonrió divertido sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza del castaño con su pistola.

—Oh vamos, podemos compartir, por eso somos de la misma especie.

—No me compares contigo, bastardo—Eren pudo apreciar la frustración de Levi en cada uno de sus gestos, sus puños apretados, el ceño fruncido, su mirada de odio.

—Bueno, entonces solo me queda pelear por el bocado y este callejón abandonado es el perfecto lugar para hacerlo—¿Cuándo es que habían sido arrastrados a ese lugar?

El tipo lo soltó, rápidamente Levi lo coloco detrás de el en una pose defensiva. Eren no podía creer lo que veía, el hombre que hace segundos le tuvo cautivo estaba cambiando de forma radical. Sus ojos estaban negros y en medio de ellos había una pupila roja, parecía inyectada de sangre. De su espalda brotó una especie de tentáculos color rojizo, pudo ver como brillaban, parecidos a un cristal. Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo alejarse, no, lo que le sorprendió por completo fue la transformación de Levi.

Era parecido, sus ojos, las cosas saliendo de su espalda que al terminar de salir se transformaron en unas largas navajas que Levi sujeto con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Eren Jeager necesitaba que alguien le explicara su actual situación y el repentino transformamiento de su novio en un monstruo.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a mis lectores: Rina Ackerman, Karen Grimm lml, .Akatsuki, lilet, Fujimy, Yukiko The Killer, Fubuki Aoi, Anvaz, Rumi dark star, Kirivaille, sebas-seme (a pesar de todo .-.) & Shizaya-san (Me alegro que fueras los últimos comentarios ewe)**

**Espero que este capi no les haya resultado mierdoso en toda la extensión de la palabra, prometo intentar actualizar mas temprano pero el estar en ultimo año de prepa no ayuda mucho que digamos uwu**

**Tengo tantos proyectos y presentaciones que se me olvido como restar y sumar, Pudranse los que dijeron que Humanidades seria fácil! :l**

**Sin mas me despido ewe 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola niños y niñas!~ (?) ewe 3**

**Como están? Yo muy bien, feliz de que pueda actualizar mas temprano de lo normal uwu Chicos le deben esto a una de mis mejores amigas, la cual también es fan de este fanfic y literalmente me amenaza para que continúe a la brevedad posible .-.**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias mis amores XD Sus comentarios me animaron mucho, tanto que ni siquiera me afecto el ultimo review maldoso XD**

**Bueno, me gustaría aclarar algo... Armin es niña (?) Okno Como saben todos los ghouls tienen kagune y he de admitir que esa será la parte mas difícil de describir para mi uwu El kagune de Levi es, por ahora dos tentáculos que salen de su espalda y se transforman en cuchillas que son sujetadas por sus manos (Al estilo equipo tridimensional) y todo esto esta sujeto a futuros cambios .-. **

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a las personitas que me animaron mucho con sus coment uwu Pero sobre todo para esta chica...**

•**Fujimy: Tu comentario me hizo reír, conmoverme y darme cuenta de que mis lectores me quieren de verdad, muchas gracias uwu Aprecio que te hayas enfadado por mis infortunias y gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión. Este capitulo va dedicado para ti y espero sea de tu agrado ewe**

**Ahm, también quiero decirles que solo por esta vez, ya que varias conmovieron mi corazón ghei planeo contestar sus coment XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¿Porque? Porque sino el final de SNK seria uno por demás yaoi y jard a todo lo que da :L Tampoco me pertenece TG, del cual solo tome sus ghouls hermosos (?)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Gore-oshe zi, gore plz-, drama muy dramoso, lagrimas con las cuales llenarías tu bote de agua gratis, mas personajes colados, motivos de venganza, nuevas amenazas y un Eren algo bipolar, sin mencionar un cierto parecido a crepúsculo (?)**

**Sin mas sha pueden leer XD**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**_

"_**Sangre, terror y confusión"**_

* * *

Levi apretó los dientes mientras corría hacia el ghoul que había osado tocar a Eren. Con movimientos rápidos logro esquivar los ataques de aquellos tentáculos que intentaban cerrarle el paso. Alzo las navajas y realizo un corte acabando con dos de esas cosas que le impedían seguir adelante. El hombre gruño impotente al ver esa nueva herida en su kagune. Los ojos escarlata refulgían entre la oscuridad de ese callejón. Y ambos parecían no querer ceder ante el enemigo.

El aura que ambos emitían era realmente escalofriante, pues de verdad parecían dos monstruos peleando entre si. Eren se sintió confuso, asustado pero sobretodo sorprendido. Nunca en su vida creyó en la existencia de ese tipo de criaturas. Había escuchado cientos de leyendas pero nunca pensó que una de ellas se volvería realidad. Levi era un monstruo y estaba peleando con otro de su misma especie. La sangre que se estaba derramando en ese momento era demasiada para su propia cordura.

—¡Levi! ¡Detente! ¡Ya basta!—Ambos ghouls se detuvieron, sus miradas se posaron en un temeroso castaño y un extraño sentimiento surgió en ellos. Era algo que conocían a la perfección, el hambre después de haber usado todas tus fuerzas.

Levi apretó las cuchillas entre sus manos, debía controlarse, si no lo hacia acabaría comiendose a Eren y eso era algo que no deseaba. Frunció el ceño en un intento de controlar su hambre. Pronto escucho una carcajada provenir del hombre detrás de el, sus ojos desorbitados, la sonrisa escalofriante en sus labios y la saliva que derramaba su boca le dijo que había problemas. El estaba mucho mas hambriento que Levi.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso estas controlando tu hambre?—Le cuestiono con un tono sarcástico y por demás despreciable. Levi no contesto su provocación—Un ghoul no necesita controlarse ¡Solo debe comer!—Los tentáculos se tensaron y después se lanzaron con rapidez hasta Eren.

El azabache volvió a correr pero esta vez hacia Eren, no, no dejaría que le tocaran ni un pelo. Menos ese maldito desgraciado, Eren era suyo. ¡Era su comida! Se detuvo. ¿Que demonios estaba pensando? El no era su comida, no. Entonces comprendió que el hambre estaba nublando su cordura, fue en ese momento de duda que el moreno cayo al suelo, presa del terror al ver como esos largos brazos, rojos y cristalinos se dirigían hacia el.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!—Levi reacciono, giro y a una velocidad pasmante llego hasta donde estaba el ghoul deseoso de carne. Sin titubeos ni dudas atravesó aquel cuerpo con su cuchilla derecha. Este intento escapar pero no le dejo, lo clavo al suelo y una vez hecho se tiro hacia el y comenzó a desmembrarlo. La furia que recorría sus venas era una que nunca había sentido, no podía controlarla y escuchar esos gritos suplicantes no era suficiente.

Primero fue piel, luego carne, músculos, órganos, huesos, todo. Todo hasta que no quedo nada, solo una especie de mezcla asquerosa y repugnante. Con su mano derecha arranco el corazón con una brutalidad asombrante, aun palpitaba. Sonrió, lo acerco a su boca y dándole una lamida lo mordió con fiereza. El canibalismo no era una opción deliciosa pero en ese momento ya ni pensaba con claridad. No lo hizo hasta que escucho como alguien lloraba, asustado, aterrado de verlo cubierto de sangre y partes corporales. Era Eren quien le veía desde el suelo a una distancia prudente, con las piernas temblorosas, su cuerpo estremeciendose ante tal escena y sus ojos derramando lagrimas de incredulidad.

Ah~ De verdad lo había asustado.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, intento acercarse al chico pero este, sacando fuerzas y valentía de quien sabe donde escapo. Corrió sin dejarle explicar nada. Levi cayo al suelo de rodillas, sorprendido, sintiendo la tristeza invadir su alma. No supo cuando ni porque comenzó a derramar lagrimas, no, el no había querido ese resultado. Lo había estropeado todo. Eren había sido la única persona con la cual había podido sentirse tranquilo, en paz. Observo sus manos con terror hacia si mismo, las tenia cubiertas de sangre, justo como en aquellas épocas donde solía matar porque si. Era una bestia, un monstruo, una aberración.

Y de pronto Levi sintió que hubiera sido mejor no haber nacido.

* * *

Observo el escenario con desagrado, la sangre salpicaba las paredes de aquel callejón y en el suelo había una extraña masa de órganos, piel y huesos. Levi había superado sus expectativas una vez mas, cuando se entero de su reciente noviazgo con un humano no lo había creído en un principio. No hasta que mando a uno de los ghouls que trabajaban para el a vigilar al Ackerman. Recibió una confirmación que le sorprendió, nunca pensó que el azabache fuera a tener sentimientos que le hicieran ver débil.

Se inclino rozando con su dedo indice los desechos del ghoul que había mandado a eliminar al castaño. Esta vez Levi había sido brutal, demostrandole lo mucho que le habían enojado sus intenciones de dañar al joven Jaeger. Ahora solo quería saber como había resultado. ¿Que expresión había puesto ese chico ante la transformación de su amado? Si, porque su única intención era hacer que el azabache recapacitara su locura de noviazgo y volviera a ser el ghoul mas temido en toda la ciudad de Tokyo. Pues el se había enamorado de esa expresión fría y carente de sentimientos que poseía el mayor de los Ackerman.

—¡Maldito! ¡Lo tenias planeado desde un principio!—Una mujer de cabellos rojizos y gafas le miraba completamente furiosa. Lo bueno era que estaba siendo sujetada por dos ghouls extremadamente fuertes, pues sus ojos negros con la pupila roja indicaban su nivel de enojo.

—Como siempre es un placer comprar tu excelente información, Hanji—Ella le escupió en la cara mientras se retorcía en un intento de liberarse. Saco un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y se limpio la mejilla con un rostro impasible, totalmente serio.

—Pudrete hijo de perra—Le dijo ella apretando los dientes como un perro rabioso, de verdad estaba molesta. Sonrió y se acerco a ella sujetando su mentón con una mano. Apretando al grado en que aquel rostro furioso se convirtió en uno lleno de dolor.

—No me mal entiendas, sabes muy bien que si lo quisiera tu estarías en el suelo, suplicando por piedad—Hanji trago saliva, aun así sus ojos brillaban dispuestos a seguir peleando. Cuando aquel hombre se alejo los otros dos ghouls le soltaron. Y se sorprendió al ver una cantidad increíble de dinero en el suelo—Esa es tu paga.

—Como si la quisiera—Las palabras de Zoe estaban inyectadas de veneno. Ese hombre se giro hacia ella, sonriendo con arrogancia. Hanji apretó los puños al ver como esas pupilas rojas le perforaban el alma—¡Nos veremos en el infierno Erwin!

El rubio asintió en silencio y se retiro con los otros ghouls. Hanji bufo, ese maldito si que era un bastardo. Aunque ahora no tenia tiempo para maldecir a Smith. Levi estaba en problemas, Eren igual. Y todo porque Reiner le vendió a Erwin. Ese maldito mocoso iba a pagarselas después. Ahora solo le quedaba contarle al Ackerman lo sucedido. Estaba dispuesta a pagar su error al haberse puesto ebria.

Solo esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien.

* * *

Eren había comenzado a correr en el preciso momento en el cual Levi, empapado de sangre había intentado acercarsele. Estaba asustado, no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba y el miedo a lo desconocido invadía toda su mente. No sabia que se supondría tenia que hacer ante esa situación. Así que lo primero que paso por su mente fue correr, huir hasta que sus piernas no dieran mas. Y justo allí, cuando agotado se detuvo en un parque, ese por donde habían caminado hace unos días, tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios se arrepintió.

Recordó como el azabache le había besado en la mejilla con suma ternura y suavidad. El mismo que había desmembrado a esa criatura con sus propias manos. Levi le había protegido y Eren se percato de su gran error. Porque simplemente no podía odiarlo, no cuando su corazón latía desbocado ante su presencia, no cuando su única felicidad era verle sonreír. Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para dar vuelta atrás. No podía regresar a aquel callejón pidiendo disculpa, ademas de que las probabilidades de que Levi se hubiera marchado de allí eran altas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabia lo que Levi era, si, quizás era un monstruo o una criatura mítica, pero necesitaba saber que clase de especie era. Con los pensamientos hechos una maraña decidió ir a su departamento a investigar un poco. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar en libros pero al no encontrar respuesta decidió tomar su computadora. Miles, millones de páginas que revisar, hasta que se encontró con algo que llamo su atención. Una imagen parecida a la apariencia monstruosa de Levi, era una especie de pintura y retrato de un antiguo pintor francés que aseguro haber visto esa criatura. Nadie le creyó a ese pobre viejo, pero debajo de la biografía leyó el titulo que se le dio a aquella criatura: "Come carne"

Buscó monstruos con esa descripción, hasta llegar a la palabra "ghoul". Se metió en una pagina buscando información, unos subían fotos borrosas donde según ellos habían encontrado una criatura que calzaba con la descripción de aquella pintura. Pronto los resultados fueron pasmantes, sorprendentes.

_Un gul (también gol inglés ghoul árabe _الغول _ghūl demonio, plural ghilan) es un demonio necrófago que, según el folklore árabe, habita en lugares inhóspitos o deshabitados y frecuenta los cementerios. Están clasificados como monstruos no muertos. Los gules profanan las tumbas y se alimentan de los cadáveres, pero también secuestran niños para devorarlos. Existe también una variante femenina, llamada ghouleh, traducida a veces como algola._

¿Levi profanando tumbas y secuestrando niños? No podía creer algo como eso, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Aunque pensandolo bien antes ni siquiera hubiera podido pensar que Levi fuera alguna especie de monstruo, continuo investigando y la información parecía no tener fin.

_Varios rumores de gente viajera afirman que los Ghouls, los cuales "viven" como Humanos para así no ser descubiertos por los mismos; estos seres son incapaces de comer carne de animales y verduras, a excepción de la carne humana y el café, ademas del alcohol que es lo único de lo que ellos pueden alimentarse._

Ahora entendía el gesto forzado que hacia el azabache cuando masticaba la comida que el le preparaba. De seguro había sido un horrible sabor para el. Pero...¿Carne humana? Era terrible, no podía imaginarse a Levi asesinando a alguien, aunque por lo que estaba leyendo parecía que lo mas probable es que ya lo hubiera hecho. El café, bueno, eso era lógico, era lo único que el Ackerman tomaba con verdadero gusto, aunque nunca espero que rumores en internet fueran verdaderos.

_Hay muchas teorias sobre estas criaturas miticas, puesto que se dice que existen desde la era de la creacion, debido a que por los terribles cambios climaticos y el cambio extremo en el terreno a veces pasaban hambre, de tal manera que recurrian al canibalismo para poder sobrevivir_

Eren decidió dejar de buscar, era oficial. Levi era un ghoul, un monstruo que comía carne humana para sobrevivir. Si el fuera una persona normal se asustaría, intentaría que alguien le creyera para poder deshacerse de esa bestia inhumana. Aunque desgraciadamente el no era normal, porque lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era el dolor por el cual debió haber pasado Levi al contener su hambre, al no querer lastimarlo. A pesar de que estaba molesto por haberse enterado de esa manera. Ya no importaba.

Pues no podía cambiar el hecho de que estaba locamente enamorado de Levi Ackerman.

* * *

Reiner cerro la puerta detrás de el, ingresando al bar de mala muerte donde estaban un chico y una chica sentados en la barra, esperandole. El joven era de cabellos negros y ojos grises opacos, la chica era rubia y de ojos azules como el cielo. En silencio tomo su puesto y les sirvió una café frío que ambos agradecieron. Sus ojos cambiaron a unos negros con pupila roja, delatando que los tres allí presentes eran de la misma especie.

—¿Le entregaste la información a Erwin?—Pregunto el chico con un tono frío, mordaz. Reiner sonrió mientras se acercaba a el y le depositaba un beso rápido en los labios, el azabache no dijo nada.

—Si, fue fácil, hubiera querido ver el rostro de Levi lleno de dolor—La mujer se mantenía en silencio con una expresión seria. El rubio comprendió que se mantenía pensativa ante el posible derramamiento de sangre que comenzaría al haber provocado al Ackerman—¿Estas satisfecha, Annie?

—No lo estoy—La rubia apretó el vaso con fuerza, causando que varias grietas se formaran en el vidrio—No lo estaré hasta que le vea sufrir de la misma manera en que yo sufrí, tomare mi venganza cueste lo que cueste.

—Y ambos te apoyaremos—Berholdt le sonrió de lado, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica quien se vio un poco mas relajada. El mas alto podía tener un cambio radical de personalidad algunas veces.

—¿Quieres que Eren muera?—Annie asintió con el rostro impasible.

—Quiero que Levi se retuerza de dolor—El café comenzó a escaparse de su contenedor, iba a hacer que sufriera el infierno en vida, justo como ella lo había hecho.

Porque aun no olvidaba cuando este asesino a su antigua pareja, un pobre humano que se entero de la existencia de los ghouls. Teniendo una horrible muerte como resultado. Y ella podía asegurar que Eren Jaeger moriría de la misma manera, solo para poder ver el pánico en el rostro de Levi Ackerman.

Oh, eso hacia estremecer su frío corazón.

* * *

La lluvia había borrado la sangre que anteriormente ensuciaba su camisa, de esta manera no causo un alboroto cuando sus vecinos salieron a saludarle. No contesto, estaba tan encerrado en su mundo, pensando en como ya no podría recuperar a Eren que lo demás le parecía inexistente. Cruzo el enorme jardín antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa, cuando por fin se encontraba dentro se tomo la libertad de apretar los puños, gruñir un poco, jalarse los cabellos y maldecir por lo bajo a ese maldito ghoul impertinente. Después de unos segundos volvió a su seriedad habitual, trago saliva y acomodo sus gafas con lentitud.

Podía superarlo, no necesitaba al castaño para seguir viviendo. Porque el era un ghoul y esas criaturas eran frías y carentes de sentimientos. Ni lo necesitaba, al diablo sus sentimientos y sus sonrisas estúpidas. El ya no necesitaba de su calor, ni de sus besos. Podía seguir adelante. Solo que ahora quedaba una cuestión...¿Que debía hacer con Eren?

—¡Dios mío! ¡Estas empapado!—Su madre ordeno a una de las sirvientas, una ghoul, que trabajaba allí para que le trajeran una toalla. De esa manera podrían secarle mas rápido—¿Que sucedió?—Le cuestiono mientras secaba su cabello con delicadeza, había pensado que su madre perdió aquellos gestos maternos de hace muchos años.

—Me vieron, un chico me vio transformarme—Su madre se detuvo, dejo la toalla en sus hombros y le miro con frialdad absoluta.

—Comprendo—Poco falto para que su padre y su hermana llegaran, analizaron la situación después de haberles contado la historia completa y por fin aceptaron una misma conclusión.

—Ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer, hay que matarlo—La voz gruesa y absoluta de su padre se escucho sobre todas las demás. Levi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza cuando la mirada de su progenitor se poso en el—Y tu serás quien lo haga, Levi.

—No puedo, conoce mi rostro, si tan solo me acerco a el saldrá corriendo—Mentira, solo no quería mancharse las manos con la sangre de Eren. Estaba seguro de que el no podría hacerlo.

—Lo haré yo—Mikasa se ofreció con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, su hermano pudo intuir que era una de arrogancia. Ella se había dado cuenta que ese chico era su debilidad.

—Entonces así será, Mikasa ira a tu universidad y se deshará de ese chico—Su hermana asintió, gustosa de haber obtenido aquel trabajo—Pero también te advierto que esta será la primera y ultima vez, si esto vuelve a suceder ya no contaras con nuestra ayuda ¿Entendido?—Levi apretó los dientes, dando a entender que comprendía la amenaza.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Eren seria asesinado.

* * *

Eren ya había tomado una decisión. Hablaría con Levi y le dejaría en claro que su condición no le importaba, que estaba dispuesto a aprender sobre su especie y mantenerse a su lado a pesar de las grandes diferencias entre ellos dos. Se levantó temprano, dispuesto a todo, tomo el transporte hasta la universidad y espero a que el azabache llegara. Pues a pesar de que no coincidían mucho sus horarios Eren se había tomado la libertad de aprenderse el de Levi. Sabía que llegaría treinta minutos antes a su clase de las ocho de la mañana y el estaría allí para hablar con él.

Cuando le vio llegar en su carro plateado se acercó corriendo hacia él. Al principio Levi se veía un poco sorprendido pero después se comportó extraño, se veía frío, distante. Eren contuvo el aliento, debió haberle preocupado cuando se fue corriendo de esa manera. Busco la mano de Levi e intento tomarla, él no le dejo, apartándola de inmediato. Eren se sentía realmente confundido.

—¿Qué quieres?—El castaño se estremeció al escuchar ese tono de voz tan mordaz, carente de sentimientos. No reconocía al azabache frente a él.

—Yo quería hablar contigo—El frunció el ceño con una mirada completamente seria, no. No quería ver a un Levi como ese—Quería decirte que no me importa tu condición, que tú y yo...

—¿Sabes?—Le interrumpió, el moreno se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa siniestra posarse en los labios de su novio—Odio tus palabrerías—En ese momento Eren pudo escuchar claramente como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos—¿No te diste cuenta? Solo te estaba usando, después de todo soy un monstruo que come carne humana.

—¡Y yo te digo que no me importa!—Levi borro la sonrisa de su rostro, se acercó a Eren quien le miraba nervioso y le susurró al oído.

—Eras mi bocadillo de emergencia—Su mirada se torció en pánico. ¿Quién era esa terrible persona la que le susurraba mentiras al oído?—Esperaba poder ver el terror en tu rostro cuando te comiera vivo, cuando te dieras cuenta de que todo fue una mentira, pero ese estúpido lo arruino y por eso ya no será divertido—No, bazofia. Eren había visto el rostro preocupado de Levi cuando se le intento acercar lleno de sangre.

—Es mentira—Murmuro el castaño sintiendo como un nudo se atoraba en su garganta. Simplemente era imposible de creer. ¿Porque Levi decía esas terribles palabras?

—No lo es, Eren—El azabache observo fijamente el plantel frente a él, porque sabía que si miraba el rostro de Eren no podría tolerarlo, no podía superar el haber causado aquella conmoción en el—Ese siempre fue mi plan, humano idiota, los ghouls carecemos de sentimientos.

Y con esas palabras decidió marcharse. Pero él se lo impidió, le tomo del brazo obligándolo a mirarle cara a cara. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable en su vida, pues las lágrimas de Eren surcando sus mejillas era un recuerdo que nunca podría borrar de su memoria. Aun así tuvo que mantener su fría mirada.

—¡Me vale mierda! ¡Yo te amo, Levi!—Su corazón dejo de latir, tenía que aguantar. No podía quebrarse frente a él. Se suponía que debía dejarlo ir, debía olvidarlo para poder seguir adelante a pesar de su próxima muerte. Pues ya estaba firmada la sentencia.

—Y yo ya te dije que todo fue un juego, se acabó Eren—El abrió los ojos, mirándole con incredulidad, con el dolor plasmado en todo su rostro. Levi se fue esta vez, intentando contener las ansias de volver y abrazar al castaño, decirle que escaparan y comenzar una nueva vida. Era algo que él, al ser un ghoul no podía permitirse.

Por su parte Eren estaba que no cabía en el asombro. No sabía qué hacer, nunca espero algo como eso, en todo el tiempo que pensó en reconciliarse con Levi nunca le paso por la cabeza que él le rechazara de esa manera, tan fría y cruel. Apretó los puños mientras fruncía sus labios, era inútil contener el llanto o las gotas de agua que sus ojos producían a niveles catastróficos. No lo soporto, comenzó a correr, ese día no asistiría a clases, no se sentía de humor.

Y al haber cerrado los ojos no se percató de una chica que iba en su misma dirección, chocaron, ambos cayeron al suelo y Eren no pudo sentirse más estúpido. Se limpió las lágrimas y ayudo a la hermosa joven a levantarse. Tenía una bufanda roja a pesar del verano que se cernía sobre ellos, sus ojos grises le recordaron a los de Levi, un tipo que ya no deseaba volver a ver.

—Lo lamento, no fue mi intención—Se rasco la nuca con vergüenza y se disculpó ante la chica quien solo sonrió amistosa.

—Fue mi culpa, al venir buscando a alguien no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, lo siento.

—¿Buscando a alguien? ¿Quién?—Mikasa escondió la foto de Eren detrás de su espalda.

—A mi hermano mayor, quizás lo conozcas ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Claro, es lo menos que podría hacer—El castaño sonrió con amabilidad. La chica correspondió el gesto de la misma manera.

Eren Jaeger no sabía en qué lío se había metido.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy amigos~**

**No me maten .-. (?)**

**Oh, antes de contestar sus reviews vengo a hacerle publicidad a mi historia porno gay 3 Su nombre es Sickness Of Idol (Enfermedad del ídolo) se esta publicando en WattPad bajo el mismo nombre que es Leviatan-sama, si pueden dense una vuelta y dejen un coment uwu**

**Bien, aquí la contestación a sus coments:**

•**helenhr: Jajaja, fue la primera vez en donde me agradecieron escribir una historia tan extraña como esta (?) De nada y espero te haya gustado la conti ewe**

•** .Akatsuki: ¿Sabias que cuando escribo tu nombre fanfiction se come parte de el? Si, lo note en el segundo capitulo, así que desde ahora serás Akane-chan para mi y solo para mi (?) Okya XD Como te pudiste dar cuenta si corrió sangre, ademas de que tienes razón, yo tampoco le confiaría un secreto a Hanji y menos borracha .-.**

•** brendahachi13: Juejuejue, si yo se que deje a todos con ganas de leemon XD Si te soy sincera eso aun no esta del todo planeado, pero solo a ti te compartiré mis planeaciones, lo mas probable es que sea por ahí del cuarto o quinto capitulo ewe Y sobre reprobar, no lo hagas! Yo también quisiera tener mas tiempo, pero creeme, es algo que realmente me trauma. (Lo siento, estoy un poco obsesionada con las notas al igual que con la ortografía (?)**

•**dametsuna: Espero que no odien a Hanji (?) Todos cometen errores (?) Naa, ya veras como recompensara su error XD Y si, lo del tipo estuvo planeado desde el principio XD**

•**Rina Ackerman: Jajaja, gracias preciosa (?) Que bueno que te haya hecho feliz la dedicatoria ewe Ya ni le hice caso al comentario .-. Y si, ya me entere de lo del manga y no sabes cuanto suspire de alivio XD Esperemos y Kaneki haya sobrevivido uwu**

•**Guest: Oki, aquí vamos...cree cuando te escribo que de verdad pensé en como contestarte. Primero que nada, me encantaría que te subieras los pantalones e hicieras una cuenta para no quedar en el anonimato. Segundo, comprendo que la critica sea hacia mi, pero.. ¿Porque te metes con los demás? Si la critica iba solo para mi dejala así. No te metas con mi manada (?) Tercero, si, vaya que me encanto TG, digamos que según tu me lo plage o como rayos se escriba, es un fanfic, todo es posible. Cuarto, si tengo nula imaginación, entonces...podrías decirme el porque pude imaginarme a un Levi como ghoul? Quinto, si, tienes razón, a quien no le guste puede pasar con todo gusto a leer fanfic de TG. Y sexto, había oído de la falta de originalidad pero no de la flata de originalidad. ¿Podrías decirme de que trata? Si vas a intentar destruirme por lo menos escribe algo decente.**

•**Eren-Jaeger-rit-chan: Que bueno que te gusto ewe Y no tienes idea de cuanto me alegro cuando dejaste review, no quería que ese feo fuera el ultimo uwu**

•**karen Grimm lml: Sha sabes, Eren es un total urgido XD Sepe, soy malvada por dejarle hasta allí, aunque creo que me odiaras mas por el final de este capitulo uwu Tienes razón, yo también soy lectora y vaya que soy paciente XD Bueno, espero que tu paciencia sea satisfecha con esta continuación ewe**

•**KIRYUU-SENSEI: No le hice nada a Eren owo Jajaja, espero no morir hoy (?) Bueno, como dije en el prologo, estos dos tienen que pasar por muchas cosas antes de ser feliches y todos melosos XD Dios, todos se quejan de que no haya escrito lemmon XD**

•**Fujimy: Wey, me prestas esa pala? Porque en el capitulo de ayer llego otra u otro arenoso XD Ame tu review y por eso decidí dedicarte el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado ewe Tus halagos hacia mi escritura me causo sonrojos innecesarios (?) Muchas gracias, nena, de verdad que me animaste un montón. Juejuejue, nos os precupeis, que el lemmon vendrá después ewe Saludos y besos 3**

•**Ekaterina: Yo también te amo! (?) Aquí la continuación y espero te haya gustado mucho ewe**

•**ZakuryMinashiro: Me alegra que a todos les agrade mi decisión del capitulo uno uwu Estaba indecisa de como iniciar su amor duradero (?) Ahm, si, debo admitir que a veces me cuestiono si mis escritos son entendibles XD Cuando no entiendas algo o te pierdas tomate la libertad de dejarme un mensaje en inbox ewe Y si, tu posdata es cierta, hay gente que no tiene que hacer mas que molestar .-.**

•**loki: Sigue amando el fic! ewe (?) Jajaja, me alegro que a alguien le haya gustado el Levi alto XD Aquí la genialosa conti uwu**

**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mm...Debo decir que me sorprende el haber actualizado más rápido de lo normal owo**

**Ame todos sus reviews mis preciosas uwu**

**Bueno, ya dejando de lado el comentario negativo me di cuenta que efectivamente, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte contestar ese review, al igual que para esa persona fue inmadura al insultar a todo el fandom de SNK .-.**

**Así que ya decidí ignorarlo y concentrarme en los comentarios positivos de los demás. Que de verdad me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo uwu**

**Ah, primero que nada debo decir que este capítulo fue muy tedioso, al punto en que quizás les parezca el capítulo más aburrido, hasta ahora (?)**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a: **

•** brendahachi13: Dios, morí de risa con tu comentario XD Me sacaste una carcajada inmensa y me hiciste realmente feliz...ewe Jajaja, pues aquí la continuación, así sabrás que sucedió con Mikasa y el Eren ofrecido (?) Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes mucho uwu**

•**Cris Bezarius: Bueno, solo te puedo decir una cosa... De verdad que parecía la Biblia XD Me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a dejar un comentario tan inmenso y no te preocupes, en lo personal me gustan mucho los comentarios largos ewe Sobre el ArminxAnnie, no lo sé, no se me había ocurrido, quizás lo tome en cuenta -guiño, guiño- XD Y sobre ser mi beta...sinceramente es algo que nunca había pensado, gracias por ofrecerte pero planeo mejorar por mí misma así que no creo necesitar una beta uwu Aun así muchas gracias ewe**

**Oh, una cosa que aclarar que se me había olvidado:**

***Los ghouls aquí sí pueden procrear, para que así pues puedan darse una idea de cómo nacieron Levi y Mikasa XD**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible aburrimiento del lector, porque vamos, creo que es lo peor que he escrito en este mundo .-. Faltas de ortografía, La cosa muy fea y luego muy romantiche (?) Inicio de lemmon -Oh shi baby-, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, igual que TG en la cual me base para escribir este fanfic y dios, ya quiero que publiquen el siguiente capi del manga, de ambos mangas, etc XD**

**OMG, ya lo hicieron ewe**

**Sin más disfruten de este capi asqueroso (?)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_

"_**Toma de decisiones"**_

* * *

Levi juraba no haber puesto atención durante toda esa hora de clase, pues lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el rostro de Eren, lleno de dolor e incredulidad. Sus lágrimas de tristeza y la impotencia en su voz. De seguro Mikasa ya estaría con el e inclusive podría que Eren ya estuviera muerto para esa hora. Cerro los ojos y a su mente acudió una imagen que solo podría considerarse una pesadilla. El castaño en el suelo, desangrándose, pidiendo piedad y gritando su nombre como una súplica. No. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Él era Levi Ackerman y al no le importaba romper las reglas, ni lo que pensaran los demás, mucho menos sus padres. Entonces...¿Que esperaba? Era hora de ir por el moreno y tener su final feliz, por más cursi que sonara. Sin pedir permiso salió de clases a pesar de que el maestro le grito advirtiéndole de una posible baja en sus calificaciones. Al salir del aula inhalo con lentitud, sintiendo todos los aromas mezclarse. Se encontró a si mismo buscando el aroma de Eren dentro de todos los demás. Al captarlo decidió seguirlo, cuando se dio cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía el aroma decidió apurarse o podría ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

—¿Cómo es tu hermano?—Le cuestiono con duda, pues habían comenzado a caminar por todas partes y la chica no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

—Tiene cabellos negros, ojos grises, un poco parecido a mí—Eren solo pudo pensar en alguien, Levi. Era el único que al menos conocía, encajaba con esa descripción, sin embargo no sabía si se refería a él.

—¿Nombre?

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo, él tenía club de teatro por la mañana—¿Por la mañana? Nunca escucho de prácticas por la mañana de parte del club de teatro. Sin mencionar que le preocupaba el hecho de que no hubiera contestado su pregunta.

—Entonces vamos ¿Es una emergencia?—Ella asintió con rapidez, bueno, era lo único que podía hacer por ella, después de todo hizo que cayera al suelo por estar distraído con sus dramas. Soltó un suspiro, ya no quería pensar en ello.

Al llegar al teatro se sorprendió al encontrar las puertas abiertas. El lugar era gigantesco y contaba con una explanada en donde los asientos se acomodaban de arriba para abajo. Al fondo estaba el escenario que mostraba sus impecables cortinas rojas, largas y majestuosas. Claro que todo ello le importo poco cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la chica aseguraba la puerta con una silla de madera. Trago saliva. ¿En qué problema se había metido?

—Es increíble que mi estúpido hermano no pudo matarte—Eren se estremeció ante aquel tono frío de voz, además de que no sabía de lo que hablaba—Eres la debilidad de Levi—Afirmo con una sonrisa en sus labios, el castaño no pudo estar más sorprendido.

¿Levi? ¿En verdad era la hermana de Levi? Corrió hasta el escenario, pues había logrado ver como esos ojos opacos se llenaban de negro y rojo escarlata. Ella obviamente era también un ghoul, no sabía qué hacer, no había escapatoria. Y esta vez Levi no iba a protegerlo. ¿Acaso ese era su final? ¿Iba a morir allí? ¿En un teatro? No y mil veces no, no quería morir en ese lugar, no aun.

—Es inútil correr—Se detuvo totalmente aterrado, ahora la chica se mantenía de pie frente a él, con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios. Su belleza había sido consumida por la locura—Vas a morir aquí y nadie podrá rescatarte, eso pasa cuando un humano se entera de nuestro secreto.

—¡Juro que no diré nada!—Grito, desesperado por encontrar una salida e irse de allí. Ella torció los labios, se acercó velozmente y le tomo del cuello, elevándolo de manera que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

—Eso dicen todos—Protesto con disgusto en su voz.

—¡No haré algo que perjudique a Levi! ¡Nunca lo haría!—Por un momento Mikasa se sintió conmovida, esa mirada seria, decidida. Ese rostro se parecía al de su antigua amiga, Sasha Braus.

—¡Ja! ¿Tanto lo amas?—Él le respondió, con un "si" firme de su parte. La chica le dejo caer al suelo, causando que Eren obtuviera un par de moretones nuevos—¡Es inútil! Un ghoul no puede estar con un humano.

—¿Quién lo dice?—Mikasa se estremeció, ese chico era serio al respecto, se había levantado a pesar de ser presa del miedo—¿Quien hizo esa regla?—Los ghouls, quiso contestar, pero era cierto, nadie había inventado una regla como esa, solo era que para su especie la convivencia con la comida era repugnante.

—_No pasa nada, Mikasa—Le había dicho su glotona amiga cuando ambas eran niñas, la azabache sonrió tranquila por primera vez en su vida. Sabía que podía confiar en Sasha para guardar su secreto, ese que le convertía en un ghoul—A pesar de todo tu y yo seguiremos siendo amigas—Y así fue, hasta que su hermano mayor se enteró y le contó a sus padres. Sasha fue asesinada dos días después._

Desde ese entonces Mikasa juro con cada fibra de su ser que le causaría el mismo dolor a Levi. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad, estaba frente a ella, sacando valentía de quien sabe dónde. Eren Jaeger era parecido a su amiga, la mirada fiera, esa que pretendía cuidar todo lo que le importaba. Basta, se dijo a sí misma, debía cumplir su venganza y asesinar a ese chico. Después de todo se había ofrecido solo por ello.

—Esta es tu muerte, Eren—Él sonrió, con la mente en paz y es que a pesar de no haber logrado volver a lado de Levi supo que había hecho todo lo posible. Mikasa dejo salir su kagune, era el mismo que Levi, unos tentáculos salían de su espalda hasta convertirse en unas cuchillas que sus manos sujetaban con fuerza.

Ella corrió hasta él y este se preparó mentalmente para su final. Inconscientemente había estirado los brazos y cerrado sus párpados, acogiendo a la muerte que pronto vendría por él. No sucedió, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver a Levi reteniendo las cuchillas de su hermana con las propias. ¿Porque le defendía? ¿No se suponía que lo suyo había sido un juego?

—Pensé que eras más difícil de derrotar, mocoso—Eren no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas. Su voz había vuelto a ser suave y cariñosa, esa era la voz que el recordaba. La que Levi usaba cuando ambos se abrazaban y se susurraban palabras de amor.

—Te has tardado un poco ¿No lo crees?—El azabache sonrió de lado, el castaño le había seguido la corriente, que bueno que no estuviera tan decepcionado—Pensé que solo era tu bocadillo de emergencia.

—Sobre eso...—Levi tomo impulso con sus brazos y empujo a Mikasa, ella fue lanzada hasta la pared, dejando el concreto agrietado y completamente destruido—Lo lamento.

—Está bien, no pasa nada, me hagas lo que me hagas yo siempre te seguiré amando—Eren se acercó a él, acariciando sus mejillas con ambas manos, transmitiéndole su amor solo con esos gestos. Levi le beso, una y otra vez hasta que sus gafas comenzaron a estorbarle. Jaeger nunca se había sentido tan feliz en ese día, lo había logrado. Había logrado no separarse de su amado.

—Sabes muy bien que no puedo dejar que esto suceda, estúpido hermano—Las palabras de su hermana habían sonado filosas. Levi se permitió besar aquella mejilla color canela antes de poner su absoluta atención en Mikasa.

—No es necesario seguir con esto.

—Si, al igual que no fue necesario asesinar a Sasha ¡Ella no se lo merecía!—El mayor sabía que algún día su hermana querría vengarse de esa ocasión. Esa en donde Levi, sin ningún peso de conciencia le había arrebatado la vida a una chica de doce años. Temporada en la cual había sido un delincuente bastardo.

—Lo sé, ahora lo comprendo, Mikasa—Ella se lanzó hacia él, furiosa, apretando los dientes mientras gruñía como una fiera. Quería matarlo, causarle dolor por la muerte de aquella inocente amiga suya.

—¡Quiero que sufras! ¡Te odio! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te odio!—Levi esquivo cada uno de sus golpes, su hermana no pensaba con claridad y por eso sus ataques eran predecibles—¡Muere! ¡Muere, maldita sea!—Eren observaba la escena conteniendo el aliento, era increíble la fuerza y velocidad de ambos. El ya estaría muerto para ese momento. Y aunque no comprendía el porqué de tanto odio solo sabía una cosa y esa era que dos hermanos no podían pelear de esa manera.

—¡Es hora de que se detengan!—Había corrido y se colocó en medio de los Ackerman. Levi y Mikasa se detuvieron al instante, jadeando por la batalla que hace unos segundos tenían. El castaño se percató de que la bufanda roja de la chica había caído al suelo, la levanto y se acercó a ella sin miedo.

—Ten cuidado, Eren—Ignoro el tono preocupado de Levi y cuando llego frente a Mikasa le sonrió. Le sonrió cálidamente y ella no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese brillo. Alzo sus manos y con suavidad le puso la bufanda roja.

—Si la aprecias tanto como para traerla en verano deberías cuidarla—Ella se sonrojo, sus ojos se tornaron grises otra vez y el kagune desapareció, dejando como rastro agujeros en su camisa—Te queda bien, Mikasa—La chica sintió como las lágrimas opacaban su vista, estaba llorando, lo hacía después de muchos años.

—_Toma, te la regalo—Mikasa observo confundida aquella prenda entre las manos de Sasha, ella sonrió mientras se sonrojaba debido a la vergüenza—Es por tu cumpleaños—La sonrisa con la cual había dicho eso le dejo sin habla._

—_¡A Sasha le gusta Mikasa!~—Un chico de su clase había gritado con un tono meloso. La chica glotona frunció los labios y le miro molesta._

—_¡Cállate Connie!—La Ackerman sonrió mientras se colocaba la bufanda, el rojo comenzaba a ser su color preferido a pesar de su parecido a la sangre—¡Por eso no tienes amigos!_

_Ella nunca había sido más feliz._

Eren la abrazo, pensando que no hubiera sido tan malo haber tenido una hermana menor. Ella se estremecía mientras dejaba que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, hace tiempo que había necesitado algo de calidez y al haber perdido a su mejor amiga se había hecho solitaria. Porque ella no quería que alguien más sufriera por su culpa.

—Perdóname Sasha, lo siento—Murmuro cubriéndose el rostro. En el momento que había sido asesinada frente a sus ojos por ghouls que pertenecían a la pandilla de su hermano quiso revivirla de algún modo. Luego se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible.

—Ella de seguro no está molesta contigo, pienso que murió sabiendo que tú nunca la traicionaste—Porque quizás no comprendió del todo la situación, pero eso es lo que el sentiría si muriera por haber cometido la locura de permanecer a lado de Levi.

Mikasa Ackerman pudo sonreír por fin, no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Sasha Braus.

* * *

El silencio en la sala era por demás frío y aterrador. En la mesa solo se encontraban sentadas dos personas, una frente a la otra. Una de ellas era Erwin Smith, acompañado de su fiel perro, Mike Zakarius. La otra era la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, Annie Leonhardt, siendo acompañada por sus dos mejores amigos, Berholdt Fubar y Reiner Braun. La mirada de ambos penetraba al contrario, la tensión era palpable así que Erwin decidió cortarla de un tajo, con una sonrisa un tanto servicial.

—¿Porque quieres unirte a la tropa de reconocimiento?—Annie bufo ante el nombre tan absurdo que le habían puesto al grupo de ghouls que seguían a Smith.

—Escuche por allí que quieren darle una lección a Levi—El rubio dirigió su mirada a Reiner, él debía haber sido el que le contó todo a la chica—Y él me debe algo, algo que planeo hacerle de todos modos.

—¿Qué es lo que te debe?—Tenía que admitirlo, la curiosidad le había invadido. Levi siempre estaba lleno de misterios.

—Me debe su dolor, su sufrimiento, el caminar por la Tierra como un alma desamparada, el sentirse un muerto en vida—¿Una venganza? Oh, eso era algo bueno para él, podría utilizar a la rubia.

—Está bien, desde ahora eres una miembro oficial, al igual que tus amigos—Ella sonrió, contraria a una alegre fue una llena de arrogancia y soberbia, cosa que a Erwin le fascino. Era un gozo saber que tendría de su lado a ghouls tan fuertes como ellos.

—Gracias, no le fallaremos, solo que debo advertir...—Ella se acercó a Erwin, mirándole con un rostro serio, pero más que nada con una mirada llena de frialdad. Mike estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Smith le detuvo—Si planea usarnos tendré que cortarle la cabeza—Bien decían que ella era la reina de Hielo. Su corazón era frío y desalmado.

La sonrisa retorcida en sus labios se amplió al ver como aquel trío se iba de su oficina. Era justo lo que necesitaba, ghouls con ese talento.

* * *

Levi permanecía sentado en una de las bancas de madera que habían alrededor del plantel, sobre sus piernas se encontraba Eren. El cual se sonrojaba al ver su cintura siendo abrazada por sus brazos, su barbilla en el hombro mientras repartía besos en su mejilla derecha. No sabía qué hacer con todos los mimos que Ackerman le daba frente a su hermana menor, sonrió, giro el rostro y esta vez los labios del azabache cayeron en los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso.

—¿Que harán después de esto?—Pregunto Mikasa sin inmutarse por la escena romántica que presenciaba, aunque estuvo a punto de decir que se buscaran un cuarto.

—Escaparemos a Alemania, yo y Eren volveremos a nuestra ciudad natal—El castaño sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas—Pero primero buscaremos un país donde una pareja gay pueda casarse—Eren no pudo contener la carcajada que brotó de sus labios.

—Comprendo..necesitaran un testigo.

—Puedes ser tú, Mikasa—Ella se sonrojo cubriendo su sonrisa con la bufanda roja que tanto apreciaba, su hermano desvío la mirada. Si Eren lo deseaba el no pondría pero alguno.

—Si quieres hacerlo, nadie te obligara.

—Lo haré, quiero hacerlo—A el moreno se le iluminaron los ojos, la hermana menor de Levi era realmente una buena persona, ser ghoul no tenía nada que ver con su personalidad.

—¡Levi! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!—El azabache frunció el ceño al reconocer esa voz, era esa maldita cuatro ojos—¡Oh! Me alegra ver que estas bien, Erencio—El castaño parpadeo confundido. ¿Que era esa mutación en su nombre?

—¿Qué quieres?—Ella se froto las manos, con nerviosismo, Levi iba a matarle pero no podía dar vuelta atrás. Busco las palabras indicadas y decidió contarle de una vez por todas.

—Me emborrache y solté la sopa, Erwin sabe de ti y Eren—¡Uff! Ya se sentía menos culpable al haberlo dicho en voz alta. Alzo la mirada y lo que vio le hizo temblar de miedo.

—Supongo que no me sorprende tu estupidez—Levi le miraba con los ojos de un ghoul mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. Se trono los dedos y al darse cuenta de que Eren observaba todo desde la banca supo que estaba muerta. Su escudo había sido desplazado. Y la muerte estaba frente a ella.

—¡Espera! Le he avisado a todos, están dispuestos a ayudar, solo es cuestión de que nos reunamos con ellos—Le dijo con rapidez mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba un posición para defender sus órganos vitales.

—¿Los demás? ¿Te refieres al escuadrón?—Hanji asintió efusivamente y Levi volvió a retomar su compostura. Con ellos entre sus filas era posible proteger a Eren. Tenía que deshacerse de Erwin y marcharse con la seguridad de que nadie le siguiera.

—Nos están esperando en la casa de Petra—Ackerman miro de arriba hacia abajo a Zoe, no parecía estar mintiendo. Vaya que quería pagar su error. Después volteo hacia Mikasa quien se veía totalmente seria.

—Ayudare—Dijo, contestando a la pregunta que Levi iba a hacerle. Mientras más, mejor.

—Entonces vamos de una vez, Eren, vendrás con nosotros—El castaño no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Quién era Erwin? ¿Y esa tal Petra?

Pero sin embargo sabía que podía confiar en Levi, así que acepto enseguida.

* * *

Deslizo sus manos por los barrotes de fierro oxidado, la chica rubia detrás de ellos le sonrió, sus manos buscaron un orificio para poder acariciar ese rostro que era iluminado por sus bellos ojos azules. Ella se dejó tocar, sonrojándose y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del tacto cariñoso que la castaña le daba. Era frustrante, no poder sacarla de allí, sabía que si se quedaba en ese lugar ella seria asesinada por esos malditos ghouls.

—Juro que voy a sacarte de aquí—Sus ojos cafés le miraron con absoluta seriedad, ella asintió, despacio. Confiaba en ella, pues esa era una de las razones del porque se amaban.

Historia Reiss había descubierto que los ghouls si existían. Comenzó a buscar información y al poco tiempo conoció a Ymir, esa chica era extraña, muy diferente a la tímida personalidad de la rubia. Pero a pesar de ello, durante el transcurso de su aprendizaje se había enamorado profundamente de la mujer con pecas abundantes. Fue entonces que ambas cruzaron el límite entre ambas especies y comenzaron a salir, como la pareja que eran.

—Solo prométeme algo, Ymir—Ella le miro a los ojos con profundo cariño, después asintió en silencio—No hagas algo que ponga tu vida en riesgo.

—Lo prometo—Contesto con aquel tono firme y serio de su parte, una de las cosas que le atraía sobre ella.

—_Te amo—Le había dicho de repente mientras desayunaban. Ymir dejó caer su taza llena de café al suelo, era lo único que tomaba como desayuno. Sus ojos desorbitados le dijeron lo sorprendida que estaba._

—_¿Qué?—Pregunto intentando asimilar esa dos palabras que darían un tremendo giro en su vida._

—_Ya lo oíste, te amo—Ella se sonrojo mientras rascaba su mejilla con vergüenza._

—_Pero...soy un ghoul—La rubia dejo escapar una carcajada, ella debería ser la preocupada no la castaña._

—_No importa, nunca me ha importado, yo te veo como un ser vivo, no más ni menos—Ymir se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla con delicadeza._

—_Gracias—Susurro con afecto, Historia se dejó acariciar, pues la castaña le había abrazado con fuerza, anhelando sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo—Y también te amo._

_Había sido la hora para que ambas fueran felices._

Pero la felicidad no les había durado mucho. Los ghouls se enteraron de la humana que les había descubierto y tomando acciones inmediatas le secuestraron, Ymir no había estado con Historia en ese momento. Desesperada comenzó a reunir información hasta descubrir que quien la tenía era el temido Erwin Smith. Logro infiltrarse en la pandilla, de manera que pudiera sacar a la rubia de allí a la más mínima oportunidad.

Y la burbuja de amor se rompió cuando Ymir logro escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellas. Inmediatamente se separó de Historia, ordenándole que actuara un poco, para que se viera como si ella la hubiera maltratado. Los ghouls que se acercaban le sonrieron a la castaña, por un segundo miraron a la rubia que parecía aterrada, un claro signo de haber sido torturada por aquella mujer.

—No pierdes tiempo ¿Eh?—Le dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa arrogante y divertida—Haces muy bien tu trabajo, Erwin tenía razón—Porque por muy extraño que parezca ese era su trabajo, atormentar a los pobres prisioneros.

—Por algo me puso aquí—Ymir no se caracterizaba por decir palabras de más. Solo era cortante.

—Sí, no vayas a resultar como Levi.

—¿Levi? ¿Quién es el?—La morena había pertenecido a otra área de Japón antes de llegar allí. Por eso no sabía de quien hablaban.

—Él era el ghoul más temido en Tokyo, pero al parecer se ablando—Ella frunció el ceño. ¿De que hablaban esos tipos?—Ahora tiene a un humano como su pareja.

Los demás comentarios entre ellos quedaron a un lado. El ghoul más temido, enamorado de un humano. La sorpresa en sus ojos se convirtió en una sonrisa llena de confianza. Eso era, podría pedir ayuda a ese hombre, con eso de seguro salvaría a Historia.

—¿Que planea hacer Erwin con él?—Les cuestiono con un tono de curiosidad. Ellos sonrieron, nunca pensaron que la castaña fuera de ese tipo de personas.

—Eso es obvio, mi querida Ymir, planea hacer que se ubique, que recuerde quienes somos—Una batalla, si elegía bien un lado podría escapar de allí con la rubia sin ser perseguidas o buscadas—Quieren asesinar a su novio.

—No esperaba menos de nuestro comandante—Dijo, con un tono más bien frío y carente de sentimientos. No es como si le importara tanto el asunto.

Su único objetivo era sacar a Historia de allí.

* * *

Ackerman se sentó en la mesa, a lado de él estaba Eren, con una taza de café en sus manos. Frente a ellos estaba Petra, una mujer de cabellos color crema, algo rojizos a decir verdad. Hanji se encontraba platicando de sus experimentos con dos hombres serios, que ciertamente se veían un poco fastidiados. El castaño se sentía un poco amenazado, pues un hombre extraño le veía fijamente, como si quisiera matarlo. Y Mikasa, bueno, ella se mantenía detrás de Eren, como un fiel guarda espaldas.

—Es un placer verle después de tanto tiempo, Levi-san—La mujer le sonrió con amabilidad, a pesar de mostrar sus ojos negros con pupila roja. Eren encontraba intimidante ese par de ojos, pero los de Levi eran diferentes, eran más bien...bellos.

—Tu café sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre, Petra—Halago el azabache mientras disfrutaba la bebida, Jaeger estaba de acuerdo. Ese café era el mejor que había probado en su vida, hasta ahora.

—Ha cambiado mucho, cuando Hanji-san nos contó sobre lo sucedido pensamos que era una broma, pero al parecer no lo es—Eren sonrió nervioso sintiendo la mirada penetrante de esa chica recorrerle de pies a cabeza—Dime ¿Porque a pesar de todo decidiste estar con Levi-san?—El moreno torno su gesto nervioso en uno completamente serio.

—Porque lo que Levi es no define quien es en realidad—Dejo la taza en la mesa, mirando fijamente los ojos del azabache, esos que pertenecían a un monstruo que para él era su amado—Porque aquí estoy yo para aceptar todo de él, sus pecados, sus secretos, su tristeza, su soledad, su felicidad, absolutamente todo. Y lo voy a corregir, planeo que Levi ya no tenga que sufrir más, no quiero alejarme de él. Siento como si ya lo hubiera conocido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente un chiflido que hizo eco en toda la sala, era Hanji, quien después aplaudió animada gritando cosas incoherentes y llorando como loca. Eren se ruborizo, no se había dado cuenta de las cosas que había dicho hasta que aquella mujer hizo alboroto. Quiso desaparecer en ese momento, pero no podía, no lo haría porque tenía que permanecer a lado de Levi. El cual, se conmovió al escuchar las palabras del castaño, tomo su mano en silencio y le beso la mejilla.

—Eres alguien decidido, Eren—Petra cerro los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, mostrando sus facciones humanas que le ayudaban a pasar desapercibida por el resto de la gente—Me alegra saber que Levi-san tendrá a alguien como tú a su lado.

—Ya era hora que el sargento encontrara a alguien perfecto para el—Sonrió Erd, deshaciéndose por fin de la charla sin sentido de Hanji.

—¿Entonces? ¿Planean ayudarnos?—Les cuestiono Mikasa, todos sonrieron, a excepción de Auruo, que, para opinión de Eren era mucho más amargado que el propio Levi.

—Por supuesto, cuenta con nosotros—Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, su nombre era Gunter.

—Primero que nada, debemos eliminar a Erwin—Eren frunció el ceño, le molestaba no saber nada al respecto. Él quería servir para algo, tener un poco de utilidad para el Ackerman.

—Levi, quiero ayudar—El azabache negó y el castaño apretó los dientes. Era una persona muy terca cuando se lo proponía—Vamos, debe haber algo que pueda hacer—Insistió, Levi suspiro, era muy difícil decirle que no y menos cuando le daba esa mirada tan tierna que el moreno poseía.

—Está bien, te encargaras de preparar la comida junto con Petra, aunque te advierto, será desagradable—Eren trago saliva al pensar que tendría que mutilar a una persona, quizás no debió abrir su bocota.

—Idiota, no vas a tener que mutilar a una persona, nosotros conseguimos carne de otro lugar—El hombre que antes le veía como si quisiera matarle interrumpió sus pensamientos—Vienen de la morgue—Continuo con desagrado y al final se mordió la lengua. Eren pensó que eso definitivamente debía doler.

—Eso te pasa por interrumpir, Auruo—Levi le miro molesto, ni siquiera le dejo terminar. Había sido el karma—Ellos tienen a un amigo dentro de la morgue, les trae carne todos los días, ayudaras a Petra con eso—Eren asintió, contento de ser de utilidad.

—Ahora, solo hay que investigar quien está con Erwin, cuantos subordinados tiene y en quien podemos confiar—Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Levi, el cual parecía ser un perfecto líder.

—Pero primero...debemos eliminar cualquier rastro de Eren—Sugirió Mikasa, el castaño le miro confundido. ¿Cómo era eso de eliminar rastro?

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que debemos deshacernos de información que ponga en peligro a tus amigos, inclusive a tus vecinos—Eren se veía sorprendido, era cierto. Armin, Jean, todos...tenía que protegerlos—Primero que nada debes ir a tu departamento, tomar tus cosas y venir a vivir aquí con Petra y los demás.

—¿Y tú, Levi?—El azabache desvío la mirada, el solo pensar en el rechazo de sus padres le dolía. Pero no podía detenerse.

—También viviré aquí, al igual que Mikasa, si te dejamos solo hay más posibilidades de que te ataquen—El moreno escuchaba cada una de sus palabras atentamente—Iras con Auruo, no podemos darnos el lujo de mandarte solo.

Auruo bufo, molesto con aquella orden mientras Eren se veía un poco nervioso. No es que el hombre le cayera mal, solo que le molestaba que en cierto sentido quisiera parecerse a Levi. Algo que de verdad le disgustaba.

—Entiendo.

Levi cerró los ojos masajeando su frente, tendría que refrescar su memoria. Recordar todos y cada uno de los días en donde peleaba constantemente con ghouls para ganar su territorio de caza. Eren le observaba preocupado, no quería que el azabache se lastimara a sí mismo. Pero entonces llego a la conclusión que debía hacer eso para poder escapar seguros de Tokyo. Y así fue como Jaeger decidió ser igual de fuerte que Levi.

* * *

—¡Estás loco!—Su madre le veía exasperada. Sabía que iba a causar esa reacción en sus padres, después de todo su decisión aún le parecía irracional, no importaba, estaría a lado de Eren y nada le detendría—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Todos los ghouls querrán asesinarnos.

—Ya lo sé, por eso me iré de casa—Explico Levi con absoluta paciencia, la mirada amenazante de su padre ya no surtía efecto. Puesto que estaba muy seguro de su decisión.

—Yo también me iré, queremos proteger a Eren—Mikasa se veía seria, como nunca antes la había visto. Con una mirada que no aceptaba una negativa.

—¡Allá ustedes!—La mujer apretó los dientes, no quería admitir que le dolía que sus hijos le abandonaran y que posiblemente acabaran muertos.

—¿Entonces porque regresaron?—Su progenitor les observaba tranquilo, como si no le importara en absoluto la locura que sus hijos cometían—Debieron haberse ido sin dejar rastro.

—Queríamos avisarles, siguen siendo nuestros padres—El azabache frunció el ceño, el nunca sería como su padre. Aun no entendía cómo es que su madre se había enamorado de ese hombre.

—No se preocupen, vamos a desaparecer de su vista, no dejaremos ningún rastro—Su hermana se vio triste por un segundo, ella había sido muy mimada durante su infancia. Y por ello le dolía que sus padres no quisieran apoyarlos.

—Yo me largo—Levi abrió la puerta de la casa, pues apenas llegaron y sus padres quisieron conversar con ellos en la entrada de aquella mansión.

—Cuídense—Se detuvo, girando su cuerpo y observo a su madre con sorpresa. Estaba llorando, derramaba lágrimas por sus hijos, porque aunque quisiera ser fría no podía. No podía serlo con sus hijos.

Levi apretó los puños, la amaba. Amaba a su madre pero sabía que no podía perdonarle muchas cosas y también sabía que no podía regresar a esa casa nunca más.

—Nos vamos—Susurro Mikasa sintiendo los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Ella salió primero, el mayor fue el segundo—Levi, te perdono.

—¿Porque?—Después de todo el tenía la culpa de las muchas desgracias que acosaban a su hermana.

—Porque...eres mi hermano y simplemente no puedo odiarte—En silencio Mikasa busco su mano, como cuando eran pequeños. El azabache sonrió, tomando la mano de su hermana menor. Una suave caricia recorrió aquella mano pálida. Segundos después deshicieron el gesto.

—Iré con Eren, espéranos en casa de Petra—Ella sonrió y hecho a andar. Yéndose de allí con un recuerdo que nunca olvidaría.

Ya tenía a su antiguo hermano mayor de vuelta.

* * *

Eren había ido a su apartamento por algunas de sus cosas. Era difícil lo que estaba a punto de hacer, iba a dejar la universidad, abandonar a sus amigos, su vida, ahora se escondería. Pero entonces recordó que sí, dejaría todo atrás para poder esta con Levi. Y entonces todas aquellas perdidas tuvieron sentido, porque no había más felicidad que estar al lado del azabache.

—¿Que tanto piensas, mocoso estúpido?—El castaño ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa boba que había soltado. Frunció el ceño, era odioso escuchar al antiguo Levi en la voz de otro hombre, ilógico.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo?—Auruo le miro fastidiado y después parpadeo varias veces. No le había comprendido—No imites a Levi.

—Yo no lo imito—Eren sintió como comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Pero si es que era más que obvio.

—¡Claro que lo haces!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

Y hubiera seguido discutiendo de no ser que escucho el timbre del departamento. Eren se asomó con cuidado, pues el azabache le había pedido que lo tuviera. Era Levi, estaba de pie frente a su puerta, su mirada parecía perdida. En ese instante abrió la puerta y le recibió con un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió, devolviendo el beso. Iban a continuar si Auruo no hubiera interrumpido con su presencia.

—Lárgate—Ackerman no se contuvo en mostrar su molestia. Y el subordinado huyo corriendo, sabia lo fuerte que era el azabache.

—No tenías que correrlo así—Le dijo Eren con reproche, a Levi no le importo. Solo le vio a los ojos y le beso. Sintiendo el calor de Eren recorrer su cuerpo entero.

Sus labios se unieron y se buscaron desesperadamente. Uno, dos, tres veces más. Después introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del castaño, el cual sintió como le devoraban de una manera exquisita. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del azabache y este le abrazo la cintura, pegándole más a su cuerpo. La saliva comenzaba a mezclarse y derramarse de sus bocas, recorriendo su mentón y cuello.

—Eren, te amo—Levi le había dicho cuando se separaron por falta de aire. El castaño se ruborizo mientras sonreía, frotando sus narices en un beso esquimal, el cual le decía que el sentía lo mismo.

—Yo también te amo—Le contesto, con aquel dulce tono de voz en que solía hablarle. De repente Eren recordó que estaban en su apartamento, a solas y podían hacer lo que quisieran. Se sonrojo totalmente, sintiendo sus orejas calientes, de seguro por el pensamiento perverso que había tenido—Levi...va-vamos a mi cuarto.

Ackerman le miro sorprendido, recordando la actividad pendiente que no lograron hacer debido al ataque de aquel ghoul. Escondió el rostro en el pecho de Eren, escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón. De verdad que no podía decir que no y menos a las peticiones del castaño.

—Vamos, quiero tocarte—El moreno sintió como se derretía ante esa voz ronca, llena de deseo. Tomo la mano de Levi y le condujo en silencio a su cuarto. Con los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo entero.

Y cuando abrió la puerta de su recamara Levi le empujo a la cama, subiéndose arriba de él. Ambos sabían lo que venía.

* * *

**Esta vez aceptare tomatazos, quejas de todo tipo uwu Porque sinceramente todavía no me convence este capítulo .-.**

**Ahora, decidí cortar el lemmon para poder hacerlo más largo en el otro capítulo ewe**

**Agradecimientos a: helenhr, brendahachi13, ZakuryMinashiro, Akane-chan, hlb, Sirthenia, Guest (Solo te tengo una pregunta, Si no te gusta, porque sigues aquí?), Ji-soo, karen Grimm lml, Criss Crosszeria, Fujimy, Cris Bezarius, leviatan-kouhai, ekaterina & ChanChaChaaan.**

**Prometo hacer el siguiente capítulo menos aburrido uwu Sinceramente este escrito no me convence en nada pero dejare que ustedes lo juzguen (?) .-.**

**Pdt: Tengo dos nuevas ideas las cuales puede que escriba, aquí van:**

**1.-Algo relacionado con brujas que rendían culto a Satán, un Eren demonio, un Levi exorcista y ángeles por doquier.**

**2.-Un Levi hetero mejor amigo de Eren, el cual es gay y rompe con su novio por lo cual Levi se toma la misión de animarle.**

**Ambas ideas tienen dos cosas en común: Ambas son yaoi y Riren, chicas voten por su favorita ewe **

**Sin más Levia-chan se despide uwu **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wahoo!~**

**Leviatan volvió! Oh si! Ella volvió!**

**Como sea, aquí el capitulo mas esperado en todo el fanfic (?) Oh vamos, que yo se que todos esperaban el lemmon, a mi no me mienten .-.**

**Naa, debo admitir que a la mitad del lemmon la inspiración murió como las hojas de los arboles en el invierno (?) Perdonen a esta humilde escritora, acaba de fumarse algo uwu No, no es eso...**

**Naruto se acabo! Pueden creerlo?! Se acabo, mierda! Okno**

**Pero me sentí vieja, porque llevo viendolo desde mitad de segundo de secundaria (Detengan sus pensamientos que tampoco estoy vejete) Si, mi edad es de 16 años que pronto serán 17 ¿Que tal les quedo el ojo? owó**

**Como sea, el final me gusto y a la vez no...¡¿Porque chingados Sasuke tuvo una hija con Sakura si juro amar a Naruto hasta el final?! Bueno, al menos eso quedo grabado en mi mente fujoshi (?) Dios, estoy muy depre XD**

**Ugh, leí un review en donde decía que porque no hubo mas drama antes de que Eren se contentara con Levi y pensé...Es cierto ¿Porque no hubo mas lloradero de mierda? Y luego me di cuenta que así estaba bien, porque sino Eren tendría que morir y yo se que ustedes no quieren eso. Ademas de que no había nadie mas quien salvara a Erencio. **

**Bueno, supongo que ya me desquite un poco por el final de Naruto~ uwu**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a dos personas nuevas:**

•**apple-allgy: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, que si bien esta un poco revuelto ya le agarraras la onda (?) Que bueno que te hayas animado a dejar un comentario y este capitulo va dedicado a tu valentía. Disfrutalo ewe**

•**Neko-chan: Si, es frustrante no comentar bajo tu cuenta, pero no te preocupes, con cuenta o sin cuenta me has dado el mismo animo. Por cierto, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, estaba realmente insegura de el, pero bueno, supongo que fue porque estaba en un estado depresivo, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero disfrutes de este capitulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece al igual que TG en el cual me base, que por cierto ya saco su segunda temporada del manga. Yey!~**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible aburrimiento del lector, mas personajes metiches, un lemmon disque hard (?), mas sangre derramada y cosas con un significado escondido. **

**¿Saben? Con tanto rumor del nuevo capitulo del manga de SNK, llegue a una conclusión...**

**MASASHI DEFINITIVAMENTE LE DIO A ISAYAMA LO QUE FUMABA CUANDO HACIA NARUTO c:**

**Ya pueden leer~ ewe**

**Pdt: La letra de la canción es de "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls, si pueden escuchenla con el capitulo. O al menos el lemmon .-.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5:**_

"_**Solo quiero que sepas quien soy"**_

* * *

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_**

_Y dejaría por siempre de acariciarte,_

**_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,_**

_Porque sé que de alguna manera me sientes,_

Levi estaba sobre él, mirándole a los ojos, tan intensamente que no podía respirar. El deseo de ambos se transmitía por cada poro de su piel. Se necesitaban, el uno al otro, pero más allá de besos, de suaves caricias. Porque era realmente frustrante no poder transmitir tanto amor ni con acciones ni con palabras. Eren tomo su rostro entre sus manos, quitándole sus gafas y dejándolas en un mueble que había a lado de la cama. Levi empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Eren en silencio. El castaño sonrió, las manos del azabache temblaban, igual que las suyas, las cuales estaban acariciando el rostro pálido de Levi.

El azabache observo con deleite el pecho desnudo del moreno, su piel, color canela era suave, pues sus manos blancas y frías no dudaron en acariciarle con suavidad. Pronto llego a su abdomen, el cual estaba levemente marcado, hacia ejercicio, eso lo sabía. Eren comenzó a explorar debajo de la camisa de Levi, acariciando su vientre, su pecho, el azabache levanto sus brazos y se despojó de aquella prenda molesta. Ackerman se lamió el labio superior, imaginando el cuerpo entero de Eren desnudo, debajo de él y a su merced.

**_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_**

_Tú eres lo más cerca del cielo que alguna vez estaré,_

**_And I don't want to go home right now._**

_Y ahora mismo no quiero irme a casa._

Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando ambos habían acabado desnudos, tocándose, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con sus manos. El calor, el sudor y la excitación ya estaban presentes en sus cuerpos. Y eso había sido solo con tocarse. No querían imaginar que es lo que sucedería más adelante.

Se inclinó, besando la frente de Eren, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios. Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso, uno apasionado, uno que iba a permanecer en sus memorias por siempre. Sus lenguas se buscaron una a la otra, con la necesidad de tocarse, de enredarse entre sí, ansiando el tacto. La saliva empezó a recorrer el cuello de Eren. Levi al darse cuenta de ello se separó de él, dejando que respirara un poco. Y con su lengua comenzó a limpiar y lamer los lugares que sus salivas habían recorrido en el cuerpo del castaño. Cuando escucho el primero jadeo placentero de Eren no pudo contenerse, siguió bajando, besando su pecho, mordiendo de vez en cuando, hasta llegar a su ombligo.

—Po-Por favor...Levi, no sigas—Suplico con voz lujuriosa, el azabache sonrió, viendo con claridad la erección que las piernas del moreno intentaban ocultar de su vista—¡Agh! ¡Levi! Ngh Le-Levi—Porque Eren ya no podía contener los gemidos que sus labios tenía la necesidad de soltar al aire. Levi había metido su miembro a su boca, lamiendo, succionando su pene.

Eren se sentía perdido en un mar de placer.

**_And all I can taste is this moment,_**

_Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento,_

**_And all I can breathe is your life,_**

_Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida,_

Deslizo sus dedos por su trasero, hasta llegar a su entrada, acariciando y rozando su dedo índice en aquel lugar. Introdujo el primer dedo, aumentando el nivel de placer en el cuerpo de Eren. Este apretó los dientes, era algo doloroso pero podía aguantarlo, lo único que quería era que Levi le hiciera suyo, porque no lo seria de alguien más. Cuando el castaño sintió el segundo dedo dentro una extraña sensación de dolor combinado con placer le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se movían, dentro de él, una y otra vez. Sin mencionar la excitación de su pene que Levi se encargaba de aumentar. Se sentía perdido, como si de repente hubiera perdido la cordura. Estaba caliente y mucho, podía afirmar el rubor inmenso en sus mejillas, la saliva que su boca derramaba por tanta lujuria. Sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos, esas que intentaban esconder su rostro. Le avergonzaba verse de esa manera frente a Levi.

—Deja que te vea—Pidió el azabache deteniendo el sexo oral que hace unos segundos hacía. El moreno se estremeció ante esa petición, con los nervios a flote quito despacio sus brazos de su rostro—Eren...eres hermoso.

Arqueo la espalda sintiendo el tercer dedo entrar, era oficial. Necesitaba a Levi, ahora.

**_'Cause sooner or later it's over,_**

_Porque tarde o temprano se termina,_

**_I just don't want to miss you tonight._**

_Yo simplemente no quiero echarte de menos esta noche._

Y de repente Eren empezó a sospechar que Levi gozaba de torturarlo. Porque se había cansado de rogarle que se detuviera, pues los dedos del azabache habían alcanzado a dar en su próstata, elevando el placer a niveles inimaginables. Su cuerpo se retorcía e inclusive se movía al ritmo de los dedos de Levi, causando leves embestidas que le hacían perder la cordura. Sus manos se sujetaban de las sabanas, las cuales ya eran un desastre, la cama en si era un total desastre.

—¡Levi! ¡Por favor! ¡Levi!—Él le miro, con un gesto de confusión que era totalmente fingido, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, lo sabía. Sabía que quería que le suplicara.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Eren?—Le cuestiono dejando su miembro por la paz, lo único que sentía ahora eran esos dedos explorando en su interior sin descanso.

—Me-Métela...te lo ruego..—Los ojos de Levi brillaron, el castaño no tenía ni idea de cuánto le prendían sus ruegos, sus suplicas y más que nada la vista que tenía desde arriba.

**_And I don't want the world to see me,_**

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,_

**_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_**

_Porque no creo que ellos entiendan,_

Eren se sostenía de las sabanas, buscando un soporte o algo que le dejara permanecer en tierra, pues la excitación que sentía era desbordante. Sus piernas temblaban, abiertas para el a pesar de todo. Su abdomen subía y bajaba por la respiración errante que obtenía por tantos gemidos suplicantes. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían en pura lujuria, sin mencionar las lágrimas de placer que intentaba retener. Sus labios no habían podido evitar derramar saliva y sus mejillas estaban rojas, encendidas por la pasión desmedida que le tenía al azabache.

—Hey, Eren—El moreno se sorprendió al verse sentado en la cama, habiendo sido cargado por los fuertes brazos de Levi. Ackerman señalo con su dedo índice hacia abajo, mostrándole al castaño la erección de la cual era víctima—Lamela—Se estremeció, la voz ronca del azabache en su oído era suficiente como para fingir ser completamente sumiso.

Eren se apoyó en sus rodillas, en sus manos, posicionándose como un gato, sumamente felino y seductor. Tomo el pene erecto entre sus manos, con suma curiosidad y falta de experiencia. No importaba, Levi estaba más que encendido con esa escena y más cuando Eren comenzó a lamer la punta, a hacer pequeñas succiones en sus testículos e inclusive repartiendo un par de besos en aquel trozo de carne que pronto se adentraría en él.

Y entonces cuando el castaño lleno su boca con su erección se permitió soltar un gruñido, uno que hizo que sus ojos se colorearan de negro y sus pupilas se volvieran rojo escarlata.

**_When everything's made to be broken,_**

_Cuando todo se hace para romperse,_

**_I just want you to know who I am._**

_Solo quiero que sepas quién soy._

El castaño trago, pasando el semen de Levi por su garganta, limpiando el restante con su mano derecha, se había corrido en su boca y el, cegado por el placer le había dejado hacerlo. Alzo la mirada y entonces un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. El azabache le veía con los ojos de un ghoul, negros, con la pupila rojiza, esa simple mirada le hacía perder la cordura. Se sentía como una presa y Levi, era obviamente el depredador que intentaba cazarle. Se sorprendió al verse sujetado de las muñecas, lanzado con fuerza de nuevo sobre el colchón.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto algo confundido, no podía mover sus manos y el Ackerman no decía ni una palabra. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Levi se quedó mudo, su mirada le recorría de pies a cabeza mientras este se lamia los labios.

Como había pensado, era una presa.

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_**

_Y no puedes pelear contra las lágrimas que no vienen,_

**_Or the moment of truth in your lies,_**

_O el momento de la verdad en tus mentiras,_

Él se inclinó, rozando sus labios por el cuello canela de Eren, su nariz acaricio su oreja y su lengua recorrió ambos lugares. Soltó un grito al sentir los dientes de Levi incrustándose en su hombro, era doloroso, por un momento se sintió verdaderamente asustado, pero después sus manos acariciaron esa espalda pálida, intentando reconfortarle. Porque si Eren moría en manos de Levi no podría ser más feliz. Ackerman se detuvo, contemplando la marca que había dejado en su cuerpo, algo que le gritaba al mundo que Jaeger era solamente suyo.

—Eren, te amo—Murmuro a su oído, con la necesidad presentándose. La necesidad de sentirle, de saber que era el único que ocupaba un lugar en la mente y el corazón de su amado—Te amo.

El azabache no se detuvo, con sus manos tomo las piernas morenas de Eren, abriéndolas para él. Dejando que exhibiera su entrada, la cual estaba más que lista para recibirle. Y aunque sonaba tentadora la oferta decidió negarse en ese momento. Sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de las piernas de Eren, dejando chupones, mordidas y besos que marcaban al castaño como suyo y de nadie más. Porque el deseo de poseerle iba más allá que una simple demostración, quería marcarle, quería dejar una cicatriz lo suficientemente grande como para que el mundo e inclusive Eren mismo supieran que le pertenecía.

—Le-Levi..Ugh..—Apretó los dientes, sintiendo las mordidas de Ackerman recorrer su piel con fuerza, haciéndolo parecer una bestia salvaje.

**_When everything feels like the movies,_**

_Cuando todo parece como en las películas,_

**_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._**

_Sí, sangras solo para saber que estás vivo._

Se detuvo, lamiendo la sangre que había salido de su piel por haber mordido con fuerza, la marca estaba cerca de su pelvis, plasmada en su pierna. Eren se veía totalmente perdido, aunque solo esperaba no haberse pasado con las mordidas. Porque extrañamente le había resultado deliciosa aquella acción que después no pudo detenerse. Sorprendido se dio cuenta de que en cada mordida había un rastro de sangre, era poca pero allí estaba. Se inclinó una vez más, tomando el cuerpo del castaño entre sus brazos, le abrazo porque era preciado, era algo que no quería que desapareciera de sus manos.

La única existencia que realmente le importaba.

—Eren...perdón—El moreno sonrió, se sentía cálido ser resguardado entre sus brazos. Era tierno de su parte disculparse por mordidas que él también había anhelado, aunque el azabache no lo supiera.

—Está bien, Levi—Ackerman se acomodó de manera que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Eren. Y él no se asustó en lo absoluto por aquella mirada monstruosa—Yo te doy todo de mi—Le susurro con cariño, besando sus labios lenta y suavemente.

**_And I don't want the world to see me,_**

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,_

**_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_**

_Porque no creo que ellos entiendan,_

Le ataco, porque esa era la única expresión que podía usar para ese tipo de beso, su lengua se había incrustado en su boca. Sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensar las cosas. Ataco con rapidez y pasión, cosas que a ambos les sobraba en ese momento. Eren gimió entre sus bocas cuando sintió la erección de Levi rozar su entrada, provocándole, queriendo sentir más.

—Y yo también te doy todo de mi...—El castaño abrió los ojos, la boca, soltando un gemido verdaderamente audible. Arqueo la espalda y pudo jurar que sintió como los dedos de sus pies se contraían por aquel exquisito placer.

Levi estaba dentro de él, por completo, podía sentirle y era extraño. Sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Cuando pudo tranquilizar su respiración se percató de la sonrisa en los labios de Levi. Le sonreía y sabía que esa sonrisa no tenía buenas intenciones.

—¡Ah! Ugh ¡Ngh!—Cerro los ojos sintiendo el pene de Levi salir despacio de él y entrar de una sola embestida. Le estaba torturando, lo sabía.

Lo sabía y eso solo le excitaba aun más.

**_When everything's made to be broken,_**

_Cuando todo se hace para romperse,_

**_I just want you to know who I am._**

_Solo quiero que sepas quién soy._

—Pídeme, ruégame—Le dijo con aquella voz seductora que podría hacer que se corriera en ese instante. Sus labios temblaban y su respiración agitada no le dejaba concentrarse.

—Le-Levi, hazlo. ¡Rápido!—Las mejillas de Eren se encendieron, era oficial, Levi causaba que perdiera la razón.

Su sonrisa se amplió, era increíble verlo perdido entre tanto placer.

Coloco las piernas morenas en sus hombros y tomo aquella cintura entre sus manos. Susurro el nombre del castaño antes de acelerar las penetraciones. Era maravilloso, dentro de Eren estaba apretado, caliente y húmedo, como si hubiera esperado su llegada. Y eso sinceramente era algo que le encendía. Jaeger se retorcía mientras pedía clemencia a gritos y aunque para ese momento cabía la posibilidad de que todo el vecindario les escuchara era algo que no les importo en lo más mínimo a ambos.

**_And I don't want the world to see me,_**

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,_

**_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_**

_Porque no creo que ellos entiendan,_

Porque ahora lo único que importaba era la mirada de ambos, brillando de placer y observando los ojos del contrario con lujuria. La mano pálida de Levi acariciando a lo largo de su pierna durante las embestidas, los labios del ghoul paseándose por su piel, mordiendo de nuevo a su paso, dejando marcas que le hicieran suyo. El sonido de su pelvis chocar una y otra vez con el trasero del castaño. Los gemidos que suplicaban más, más rapidez, más fuerza, más placer.

Y entonces la cordura se había ido a la mierda.

Eren podía sentir su próstata ser abusada por la erección de Levi que se abría paso dentro de él. Y entonces, estirando los brazos, se enredaron en el cuello del azabache, el volvió a sonreír. Le tomo de la cadera, quedando de rodillas y sin dejar de penetrarle. Gimió al sentir como aquel pene se introducía por completo en él. Ni siquiera se había tocado en ese tiempo y ya se había corrido dos veces, sin dejar de temblar por el exquisito placer que Levi le brindaba.

Lo único que sabía es que aquello era demasiado.

**_When everything's made to be broken,_**

_Cuando todo se hace para romperse,_

**_I just want you to know who I am._**

_Solo quiero que sepas quién soy._

—...Mph...Ngh...¡Agh!—El azabache pudo sentir como Eren parecía querer exprimirlo y aunque había soportado eso dos veces no podría hacerlo una tercera. Estaba seguro de que se correría, quiso salir pero las piernas del castaño apretaron su cadera, sin darle la oportunidad de hacer algo.

—Den-Dentro...—Le susurró al oído con voz suplicante, no pudo más. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras sus manos dejaban marca en aquella cintura canela—..¡Ah! Esta caliente—Jaeger podía sentir ese líquido derramándose dentro de él, justo en el momento en que Levi comenzó a masturbarle para que también se corriera.

—Si lo hiciste dos veces puedes hacerlo otra más—Eren se sonrojo, sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo en forma de sudor.

—¡Levi! ¡Ugh! ¡Levi! ¡Levi!—Y Ackerman tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando las manos de Eren se aferraron a sus nalgas mientras se corría, manchando ambos vientres con su semen.

**_And I don't want the world to see me,_**

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,_

**_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_**

_Porque no creo que ellos entiendan,_

—Ngh..—Las uñas del castaño se aferraron con tal fuerza que podía jurar, habían dejado rasguños a su paso.

Eren cayo a la cama con un suspiro, pues sus brazos ya no tenían fuerza suficiente como para sujetarse de su cuello. Levi se ruborizo, en esa posición era visible la entrada del moreno y así pudo darse cuenta de cómo salía su esencia de él, desparramándose en las sabanas y el colchón.

—¿Q-Que me ves? Ven aquí—Ordeno Eren con una voz cansada, parecía exhausto por la actividad que habían hecho hace unos segundos.

—Eso hago—Le respondió acostándose a su lado, acomodándose de manera que Eren acabo entre sus brazos y pecho, siendo retenido por sus piernas también.

**_When everything's made to be broken,_**

_Cuando todo se hace para romperse,_

**_I just want you to know who I am,_**

_Solo quiero que sepas quién soy,_

—Fue increíble—Susurro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho pálido de Levi quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tu estuviste increíble—Eren soltó una carcajada que era melodiosa para sus oídos.

—Vale, dejémoslo así, quiero descansar—Levi le apretó un poco más, sujetándole como algo frágil que debía cuidar—¿Levi?

—¿Si?

**_I just want you to know who I am,_**

_Solo quiero que sepas quién soy,_

**_I just want you to know who I am,_**

_Solo quiero que sepas quién soy,_

—Te amo.

Fue entonces que llegaron a la conclusión que no había cosa más preciosa que estar allí, juntos. Ambos cerraron los ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yo también te amo.

**_I just want you to know who I am._**

_Solo quiero que sepas quién soy._

* * *

Armin Arlert se consideraba el amigo más fiel del mundo y cuando de Eren se trataba podría mover cielo, mar y tierra solo por ese chico. Jean, por su parte solo era un maldito amargado que se había enamorado el castaño pero nunca se declaró por estúpido, de esa manera Levi Ackerman le había ganado. Ambos eran sus amigos, con diferentes propósitos, opiniones y sentimientos hacia Eren.

Y aunque cuando el moreno no estaba se llevaban de la patada ahora mismo no podían estar más que preocupados. No sabían que es lo que había pasado con el castaño, no había ido a clases y cuando fueron a preguntar el motivo, porque vamos, que Eren era algo perezoso pero no incumplido. La secretaria del lugar les dijo que el chico se había dado de baja, ósea que ya no seguiría estudiando.

—¿Porque lo habrá hecho?—Se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio, soltando su pregunta al aire. Kirchstein bufo colgando su celular, Jaeger no contestaba y eso sí que era preocupante.

—¿Sabes? No preguntamos si ese cabron también se dio de baja—Armin frunció el ceño, así le llamaba a Levi cuando Eren no estaba. Pero después sonrió, debía admitir que de vez en cuando ese cara de caballo tenía buenas ideas.

—Pues entonces vamos, tenemos que saber que sucedió con Eren—Jean asintió en silencio y se dirigieron hacia la oficina donde antes habían preguntado por el castaño. Durante el trayecto un chico de cabellos negros con pecas en el rostro pasó justo a su lado.

—Está hecho, Hanji—Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios, después de todo el mismo, Marco Bodt se había encargado de limpiar sin dejar ningún rastro de ambos.

—_¿Estás seguro?—_Le cuestiono con un tono preocupado que hizo al chico reír alegremente. Vaya que había metido la pata con Levi.

—Claro, te aseguro que sus amigos no podrán encontrar nada, están a salvo—Le dijo al teléfono mientras observaba a ambos chicos, quienes parecían asustar a la secretaria por sus infinitas preguntas.

—_Muchas gracias, Marco—_Y entonces no pudo evitar recordar cuando fue un niño, uno que con hambre asesino a una familia entera, sintiéndose responsable y asustado de la sangre entre sus manos. Uno al cual Levi Ackerman le había ayudado a superar la experiencia_—Te debo una._

—No, así está bien—Podía no ver el rostro de aquella mujer pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Colgó el teléfono y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

—_¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso te crees mierda como para no comer si tienes hambre?—_Aquellas palabras mordaces fueron las que le ayudaron a superar esa culpa.

Un poco de lo que le debía había sido pagado.

* * *

—Hueles a sexo—Le había dicho Mikasa justo cuando cruzaron la puerta, entrando a casa de Petra quien solo se sonrojo cuando la menor de los Ackerman hizo esa declaración.

—¡Mikasa!—Exclamo Eren con el rubor encendido en sus mejillas, Levi sonrió en su interior, eso es lo que quería, que todos supieran que el castaño era suyo—N-No tienes que decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Que tiene? Somos pareja después de todo.

—Vamos Levi, que no se tiene que enterar todo el mundo—Le regaño Eren inflando sus mejillas, ya no podría mirar a la cara a los amigos de su novio. Petra aun intentaba recuperarse del shock.

—¡Jajaja!—Hanji sostenía su estómago sin retener la carcajada que salía al ver aquella escena, solo basto una mirada fulminante de Levi para callarle—Lamento eso—Murmuro mientras desviaba la mirada, al parecer aún no había sido perdonada.

—¿Que te dijo Marco?—La chica acomodo sus lentes, recuperando la compostura que había perdido hace unos momentos.

—Todo esta listo, Eren, tus amigos están a salvo—El castaño suspiro aliviado, no quería involucrar a sus amigos en aquella locura. Porque el solo permanecía cuerdo por Levi.

—Gracias—Pronuncio con una sonrisa que ilumino el cuarto, ese ser humano era diferente, alguien que podría marcar la diferencia entre ambos mundos.

—¿Y cuándo vendrá?—Levi se embobaba ante esa sonrisa, pero no era momento para ello, debía actuar y rápido.

—Ahora mismo, solo está tomando una ruta diferente—El azabache asintió, si Marco fuera capturado gran parte del plan se iría a la mierda, al igual que los antiguos amigos de Eren.

De repente, en medio de aquel silencio tranquilo alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta. Todos se alertaron, porque si fuera Marco sabría exactamente como tocar la puerta, ya que habían hecho una clave hace mucho tiempo, morse a decir verdad. Y ese ruido no se escuchaba como la clave, Auruo se acercó, con una preocupada Petra cuidándole la espalda. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños, con el rostro lleno de pecas. Por su olor supo que era una ghoul femenina.

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto con aquel tono mordaz que había copiado a la perfección de Levi. Ella no dijo nada y se abrió paso. Buscando al hombre que concordaba con las descripciones que aquellos ghouls le habían dado.

—Vengo a hablar con Levi Ackerman—Dijo, con voz autoritaria, Levi se apresuró a ponerse frente a Eren mientras le protegía. Ella sonrió al identificar a ambos—Quiero proponer un trato, te daré la cabeza de Erwin.

—¿A cambio de qué?—Pues el azabache ya tenía su kagune preparado para salir y matar a aquella joven si era necesario.

—A cambio de que me asegures la vida de alguien.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Levi supo de inmediato que ella se encontraba en una situación parecida a la suya. No podía desperdiciar ese trato, no ahora que debía proteger a Eren.

* * *

Observo con cuidado cada una de las fotos que había colocado en su escritorio, Mike le observaba desde atrás, sin decir ni una palabra. Había que memorizar los rostros de las personas que posiblemente ayudarían a Levi en esta pequeña batalla, puesto que había investigado a todos los ghouls que tuvieron contacto con el antes de su partida a Alemania.

_La sangre salpicaba las paredes, manchaba el suelo con elegancia y todo aquello provenía de un cuerpo. Uno que había sido cortado en partes uniformes, parado frente a ese cadáver estaba Levi Ackerman, un ghoul del cual ya había escuchado mucho. Tenía un grupo de ghouls que le seguían fielmente. Sinceramente nunca le había importado ese ghoul, bueno, al menos hasta ese momento._

_Momento en que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y pudo ver la carencia de sentimientos en esos fríos ojos plateados. Algo que le hizo estremecer._

—_Levi ¿No es así?—Le cuestiono con un tono cordial. Este se limpió la sangre que escurría de su boca con la manga de su camisa, mirándole como si fuera un bicho en su camino._

—_¿Quién demonios eres tú?—Ah~ Dios, aquel ghoul tenía un don, uno que podría hacer que todos los demás se arrodillaran a sus pies y le suplicaran piedad._

—_Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, no sé si has oído hablar de mi—El gesto que hizo con el rostro le dijo que no sabía quién era y que le valía un mísero pepino—Dirijo la tropa de reconocimiento, el grupo de ghouls más fuerte en todo Tokyo._

—_Me importa un comino ¿Qué quieres?—Si seguía hablando con ese tono el mismo caería a sus pies, que bueno que Mike no estaba con él en ese momento, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad frente a su perro._

—_¿Qué te parece si te unes a mi grupo?_

—_No—Ni siquiera lo pensó y Erwin se mostró verdaderamente confundido, no había esperado esa respuesta, al menos no tan rápido—Trabajo solo, idiota._

_Sin decir nada más se fue, dejándole sorprendido, sintiendo la frialdad de ese ghoul calarle los huesos. Y él se encargaría de que permaneciera frío y desalmado._

Dejo caer su espalda en la silla donde se encontraba sentado. Quizás esa meta era muy infantil de su parte, pero ahora mismo es lo que necesitaba. Algo de diversión, pues estaba seguro de que Levi se la daría. Sonrió, con miles de ideas cruzando por su mente. ¿Cómo se vería Levi con el corazón destrozado? ¿Cómo se vería llorando? Gritando por el dolor de ver el cuerpo inerte de ese chico entre sus brazos.

Se lamió el labio superior con deleite, ya no podía esperar más.

—Señor, tengo hambre—Smith giro a ver a Mike quien ya le veía con los ojos negros y la pupila rojiza. Zakarius era uno de los pocos ghouls que detestaba la carne humana y preferían comer a los de su clase. Su fiel perro era un caníbal, uno que se alimentaba de ghouls.

Erwin llevo su mano hasta su hombro, despojando aquella parte de su piel, haciendo la tela a un lado. Los ojos de Mike resplandecieron mientras se ponía de rodillas. Aquellos labios rozaron su piel desnuda y su lengua se paseó por aquel tramo de su carne. El rubio apretó los labios, cerrando sus ojos cuando Zakarius mordió con fiereza, incrustando sus dientes y haciéndole sangrar. Después su misma mano derecha le acaricio los cabellos, como premiándole por un trabajo bien hecho.

Justo como un amo a su fiel perro.

* * *

**Fin. Si, este es el final del fanfic.**

**Obvio que no! Hasta yo me golpearía si este fuera el final~ .-.**

**Agradecimientos a: Akane-chan, Sakura Aldana,SKAllen****-chan (Hermosa, leí un one-shot tuyo que me dejo fascinada *.*), brendahachi13, Sirthenia, apple-allgy, Neko-chan, Eren-Jaeger-rit-chan, Guest, ZakuryMinashiro, ekaterina & Fujimy.**

**Por cierto, gracias por dejar sus opiniones respecto a ambas ideas, que están siendo ya escritas..Así es! No me resistí y comencé a escribir ambas ewe Ya veremos cual será la primera en estar lista~ uwu**

**Gracias por sus comentarios que me animan mucho a pesar de mis depresiones XD**

**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**

**Pdt: Soy una bastarda c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Con ustedes señoras y señores, el capítulo seis de Aberración!~**

**Que suenen los tambores~ Okya**

**Como están todos pequeños? Bueno, yo aquí animada de publicar este nuevo cap, perdonen el retraso uwu**

**No sé si se dieron cuenta pero ya publique el nuevo fanfic de la idea por la cual ustedes votaron ewe**

**Si aún no sabían su nombre es Casi Hermanos por si desean buscarlo, espero les guste...**

**¿Como decir que este capítulo es más pervertido? Bueno, estaba yo escribiendo, así de la nada se vinieron dos lemmon, uno Riren y el otro ReinerxBerholdt, así que aquí están y espero lo disfruten (?) Yo sé que lo harán ;D**

**Ahora, alguien por allí escribió que Erwin se le figuraba a Shuu, el cual estaba obsesionado con Kaneki, pues les confirmo, Erwin Smith esta basado en ese personaje, ya que tiene como obsesión al pobre de Levi que solo mira con sus ojitos de ghoul a el preshioso de Erencio XD**

**Y este capítulo está dedicado a dos personitas \(*.*)/ :**

•_**Akane-chan:**_** ¡Felicidades! Fuiste el primer review, querida ;D Chócalas, a mí también me encanta esa canción ewe Sep, Levi le dio duro contra el muro XD Por favor, no vayas a salir mal en la universidad por mi culpa .-. Procura no desvelarte por mis desvaríos yaoisticos (?)**

•_**Neko-chan:**_** Lo sé, es tan doloroso ver como uno de los grandes se acaba T.T Pero yo quiero pensar que Sasuke y Naruto son amantes en secreto (?) Okno XD No sé si te diste cuenta pero ahora le hacen bullying a Gaara por su gran parecido a Erwin uwu Como sea, aquí el capítulo y espero que te guste~**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni TG en la cual me base para esta loca historia con propósitos Riren c:**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Lemmon, oh si baby ewe Sangre, un poco de Gore mis pequeños amigos, un Marco acorralado y todos los personajes pareciendo mierda (?)**

**Sin más ya pueden disfrutar~**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6:**_

"_**Paso 1: Debilitar al enemigo"**_

* * *

Erwin deslizo hacia fuera su brazo rodeado de kagune de aquel pecho, sintiendo sus dedos rozar el pulmón, las costillas, la carne de aquel cuerpo inerte. Sacudió su brazo en un intento de despojarse de la sangre que recorría esa parte de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente apareció Mike con una toalla en sus manos, para limpiar el líquido restante. Sonrió cuando este se arrodillo para secarle, de verdad parecía un fiel perro obedeciendo a su amo. Ni siquiera le molesto el gesto de desprecio que Annie Leonhardt puso al ver esa escena.

Sus dos amigos, los fieles guardaespaldas veían todo desde una esquina, manteniéndose en completo silencio. Smith no supo que no iba a necesitarlos para ese trabajo, de haber sabido que los padres de Levi eran tan débiles no los hubiera traído consigo. Se alejó de Mike y observo ambos cadáveres con suma tranquilidad. Sus piernas estaban rotas debido a que decidió no dejarles correr, con la excusa de que le seria más tedioso perseguirlos. Los ojos arrancados, bueno, debía admitir que eso había sido porque eran uno de los aperitivos favoritos de Mike, el cual los comió con deleite. De ambos abdómenes se podía ver con claridad un agujero que atravesaba por completo su vientre, el cual fue el golpe final de Erwin.

Sin mencionar la sangre que los tapetes habían absorbido, pintándose de un rojo escarlata. Aquel líquido vital había salpicado las paredes, dándole un nuevo toque a aquella pintura blanca que se cernía en toda la casa. Era demasiada sangre la que había derramado esa noche. Ahora no sabía qué hacer con aquella escena del crimen, quizás llamar a la policía, avisar de ello para que Levi disfrutara esa hermosa noticia por la mañana, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Una vez más ¿Porque decidiste matar a los padres de Levi?—La rubia observaba con desagrado aquel espectáculo de órganos, sangre, piel y huesos. Ella prefería hacer las cosas más limpiamente.

—A un enemigo como Levi hay que debilitarlo emocionalmente—Se relamió los labios cuando imagino el rostro contraído del Ackerman al enterarse de ello—Y aunque nosotros seamos ghouls sentimos, por eso Levi no podrá evitar llorar por sus padres—Continuo con cierto tono alegre que en verdad detestaba Annie.

—¿Eso no solo aumentara sus ganas de matarte?—Erwin frunció el ceño, volteando a ver cara a cara a la rubia quien ni se inmuto por ese gesto frío con el cual le miraba.

—No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?—Ella negó, sabía que muy en el fondo Smith estaba obsesionado con el azabache—Si un enemigo no va con todo hacia ti no tiene nada de divertido, apreciar ese gesto de absoluta derrota en su rostro es más...emocionante.

—Si te refieres a torturar a Levi antes de la verdadera batalla ¿Porque no vamos por ese chico?—El rubio torció la boca, odiaba con todo su ser a ese humano que había corrompido a uno de los suyos, era asqueroso el siquiera pensar como un ghoul se rendía ante su alimento.

—Esa es una de mis ideas finales, después de todo en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Y ya tenía mil ideas plantadas es su cabeza, todas con un objetivo en común. Debilitar al enemigo.

* * *

Tomo aire, sintiendo como el oxígeno llegaba hasta sus pulmones, satisfaciendo esa necesidad. El agua caliente caía sobre él, deslizándose por su cuerpo pálido con rapidez. Soltó el aire y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Había decidido meterse a bañar cuando despertó en la mañana, a lado de Eren. Fue cuidadoso para no despertarlo y dejar que durmiera un poco más, pues el día anterior había sido muy rudo con él. Culpa de su fuerza sobrenatural, por supuesto.

—_Tan solo deseo que ya no tengas que matar—_Le dijo, cuando ambos habían despertado en la habitación vacía de Eren, el chico que pronto abandonaría su vida normal para poder estar a salvo de aquella próxima guerra.

Y el castaño no lo había dicho por miedo, lo había dicho por compasión. Porque el ya no quería que Levi se sintiera culpable de la sangre que había en sus manos, simplemente quería paz, para Ackerman sobretodo. Jaeger era humilde, compasivo, amable, lleno de sentimientos y emociones cálidas que habían derretido el corazón de Levi, causando un terrible enamoramiento hacia él. Ambos eran totalmente diferentes, contrarios, opuestos y por eso mismo llenaban las necesidades del otro. Satisfaciendo esa soledad que ambos poseían.

El azabache escucho con claridad como Eren se levantaba de la cama, parecía buscar ropa en el closet, ya que el ruido era demasiado. Y bueno, obviamente Levi tenía buen oído al ser un ghoul. Después de eso se escuchó un abrir y cerrar de puerta, más allá de eso solo hubo silencio. Ackerman se enjabono el cabello, limpiando su piel, como si eso remediara la culpa, porque el aun podía ver la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo.

Hundido en sus pensamientos no alcanzo a oír como alguien entraba en el baño.

—Levi, Petra-san dice que cuando termines bajes a desayunar, aunque...me prohibieron acompañarte—Eren se rasco la mejilla, los amigos de Levi le estaban protegiendo demasiado, tal vez la idea de ver a su novio comer carne humana no era tan buena, pero el aprendería a soportarlo, lo haría por el azabache. El moreno parpadeo al darse cuenta que Levi no le había respondido—Levi ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto algo preocupado al no recibir respuesta. Fue allí cuando Ackerman reacciono.

—S-Si, estoy bien—Jaeger arqueo la ceja, ese titubeo no le convenció en lo absoluto, así que sin decir nada comenzó a desvestirse, ya le había visto desnudo así que no habría problema—¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

—Petra-san dice que cuando termines bajes a desayunar—Eren sonrió al observar cómo se desprendía de la última prenda, su ropa interior ahora se encontraba en el suelo, junto a la demás.

—Dile que solo quiero un café—El azabache se masajeo la frente, debía mantenerse concentrado, porque Erwin eran de los que aprovechaba cualquier distracción del enemigo. Intento inútil Levi y menos si tienes un Eren desnudo frente a ti—¿Eren? ¿Qué haces?

—Bañarme contigo—Respondió como si nada, acercándose a él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Y Petra?—Jaeger poso su dedo índice en los labios de Levi, este le miro confundido y el solo pudo agrandar su sonrisa.

—Puedes decirle eso cuando bajes—Las manos del castaño sujetaron sus mejillas, causando que ambos se vieran directamente a los ojos, Levi se perdió en esas bellas esmeraldas que le miraban con amor infinito—¿Que sucede? Levi, no quiero que te guardes todo para ti, yo estoy aquí.

—No es nada—Ackerman cerro sus ojos, apoyando su frente en la del moreno, solo quería estar así un momento, sintiendo las manos de Eren en su rostro, sin ruido y con tranquilidad absoluta—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo—Le susurró al oído, Levi se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de Eren lamiendo la longitud de su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo con algo de fuerza. Le tomo de los hombros y se separó de él, el castaño se mostró algo decepcionado pero el azabache solo sonrió, antes de tomarle de las nalgas, acercarle a él y besarle con desenfreno.

Jaeger salto, enredando sus piernas en la cadera de Levi, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello pálido. Siendo inmediatamente estrellado contra la pared de la regadera. Sus labios se buscaban y se encontraban una y otra vez, como si ya supieran donde se estaban los contrarios. La saliva se mezcló, formando una nueva combinación, su propia combinación. Eren sentía las manos frías de Levi recorrer su cuerpo entero, como si un veneno le infectara de pies a cabeza, haciéndole sentir un placer inimaginable.

Pronto, sus manos llegaron hasta su trasero, estirando la piel, de manera que podía sentir la erección de Levi rozar su entrada como si fuera víctima de embestidas bestiales, no lo soporto, con una de sus manos morenas empezó a masturbar al azabache quien gruño ante tal sorpresa. Quería que entrara, quería que le destruyera por dentro, que dejara evidencia de que le pertenecía, de que le amaba con locura y desesperación. Su mano derecha se sujetaba del hombro pálido del Ackerman, para así poder continuar con el placer que le daba a Levi con su mano izquierda. Alzo la mirada, observando los ojos grises del azabache y de cómo este mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando controlarse.

—No tienes que retenerlo, muéstramelo—Levi jadeo, abriendo su boca, dejando que sus ojos se volvieran negros con la pupila rojiza, la verdadera naturaleza del Ackerman—No te contengas, puedes hacerme lo que quieras—Le sonrió, alejando su mano de su miembro, para poder sujetarse de su espalda, pues sabía lo que venía.

Y dicho eso Levi le embistió, Eren se escondió rápidamente en el hombro del azabache. Apretando los labios, intentando no gritar, del dolor, del placer, de lo bien que se sentía tener a Levi dentro de él, sentirse completo y satisfecho. Las embestidas fueron rápidas desde el principio. Jadeo, gimió, grito y se movía al compás de ellas, sin darse cuenta de cómo poco a poco caía en la lujuria. Las manos del castaño se sujetaron de su espalda, rasguñando, arañando a su paso, cosa que encendió más al azabache.

De repente, sin saber por qué Levi salió de él, dejándolo de pie frente a él.

—¿Porque..? ¡Ugh!—Su mejilla se encontró con la fría pared, Ackerman le sujeto de la cadera, elevando su trasero, de manera que Eren llevo sus manos hasta sus nalgas, apretujando su trasero, dejando ver como su entrada se contraía, lista para ser atacada—Le-Levi, por favor...—Murmuro mirándole con necesidad, sabiendo que el azabache estaba igual de ansioso que él.

—Eren..¡Ngh!—Caliente, húmedo, resbaloso, el interior de Jaeger siempre era delicioso, causaba que se perdiera en un mar de placer que se le antojaba desconocido, iba a correrse, lo sabía—Voy a...—Eren supo a lo que se refería, con lágrimas en los ojos, sus labios derramando saliva, le suplico, le rogó...

—¡Lléname Levi!—Ackerman no pudo aguantar mucho más, de una sola embestida, llegando hasta el interior de Eren, se corrió, se vino dentro del castaño, marcándole como suyo una vez más—¡Ah! Ah..Ngh—Eren observo lleno de placer el semen salpicado en la pared, era suyo, se había corrido un poco antes que Levi, pero ahora solo podía sentir ese líquido, derramándose dentro de él, llenándole de una tibieza incomparable en su vientre.

Sus piernas temblaron pero se vio sujetado rápidamente por los brazos de Levi, el cual deslizo una de sus manos hasta su entrada, metiendo dos de sus dedos en ella, jadeo al sentir como giraban dentro de él. No se movían como embestidas pero aun así Eren se había excitado, ahora tenía otra erección, alcanzo a escuchar claramente la risa de Levi, de seguro él se había dado cuenta de su excitación.

—Solo lo hacía para sacar el semen, pero parece que no debí hacerlo de esa manera—La mano derecha de Levi llego hasta su pene, comenzando a masturbarle, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo. Eren gimió, tratando de sujetarse de la pared, con sus dedos, era demasiado, tener esas secciones de sexo con Levi siempre le dejaban agotado. Pero no por ello se le quitaban las ganas de hacerlo, después de todo era una de las cuestiones del amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

—Levi...¡Le-Levi!—Exclamo viniéndose por segunda vez, salpicando la pared. Sin embargo después reacciono, tuvieron sexo, en el baño de Petra Ral, osease en un baño ajeno.

¡Oh dios! ¿¡Pero que había hecho?! Rápidamente se alejó de Levi, se acercó al agua, tomo un poco entre sus manos y camino hasta la pared que había ensuciado, tratando de borrar la evidencia sexual que había dejado allí. Tallando con fuerza, avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Levi contuvo la risa estruendosa que quería salir de su garganta ante tal escena, era sumamente adorable lo que Eren hacía, primero le provocaba, segundo se mostraba muy apetecible y tercero se arrepentía con vehemencia de lo sucedido. Su bipolaridad era tierna, palabra que nunca se atrevería a decir frente a alguien.

—Eren, no sabía que querías otra ronda—El castaño dio un salto, volteando a verle con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, pues se había dado cuenta de que su trasero estaba al aire, siendo fijamente observado por Levi.

—¿Eh? N-No, estoy agotado—El azabache sonrió, cerrando la llave del agua y abriendo la cortina, para poder salir y tomar una toalla de las dos que había traído consigo. Obligo a Eren a sentarse en el suelo de la regadera mientras él se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Se arrodillo frente al moreno, secando su cabello con lentitud y suavidad. Cuando termino, paso a secar su piel, pasando la tela por sus brazos, su espalda, su abdomen, sus piernas e inclusive sus pies. El castaño estaba apenado de parecer un inútil frente a Levi, a pesar de que sabía que este solo lo hacía por disfrute propio. De repente estornudo, sintiendo el lugar algo frío, el azabache inmediatamente le cubrió con la toalla, abrazándolo en silencio.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo—Eren sonrió mientras se ruborizaba, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo pálido del Ackerman mientras sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo.

—Tú también lo eres—Le dijo, justo cuando ambos se miraron cara a cara, Jaeger alzo sus labios, besando su mejilla con cariño—A pesar de que seas un ghoul, un amargado, un obsesionado con la limpieza y el orden, un...

—Ya entendí—Le corto Levi con una sonrisa, besando su frente. Eren no dejo de sonreír en ese momento, se sentía tan querido—Será mejor ir a desayunar, puedes acompañarme ya que solo es un café.

—Aun así hubiera querido desayunar contigo, Levi, puedo aguantar, ahora que se lo que eres tengo más confianza en ti y en mi—Ackerman lo sabía, sabía que Eren era de esas personas que se adaptaban a su entorno, pero de todas maneras no le hacía feliz que este le observara mientras comía carne humana.

—Lo sé, eres muy fuerte en realidad.

—Aunque no tanto como tú.

—Soy un monstruo, es imposible que seas más fuerte que yo.

—No eres un monstruo, eres Levi Ackerman, un ser vivo—El azabache enmudeció, las palabras de Eren siempre eran justas, con un claro objetivo, algo que sinceramente le ayudaba, le hacía sentir limpio.

—Y tu un humano muy terco—Jaeger frunció los labios, haciendo un puchero infantil. Sonrió y continúo con sus adjetivos—Pero fiel.

Aunque Eren se sintió como un perro al principio sabía que Levi lo había dicho como un halago y no un insulto. Algo que no era muy común en el Ackerman.

* * *

Ymir bajo los escalones velozmente, después de haberse asegurado de que nadie más estaba allí abajo corrió hasta la celda donde se encontraba Historia. Iba a contarle las buenas noticias, ya tenía un aliado fuerte y poderoso, con ello la vida de su amada estaba totalmente asegurada. Ackerman había aceptado el trato de que ella le pasara información de Erwin y que al final ellas juntas pudieran escapar a otro país. Huir de ese infierno. Al llegar y posar sus manos en los barrotes, rápidamente busco con la mirada a la rubia.

Y no la encontró.

—¿Buscabas algo, Ymir?—Se tensó, girando su rostro lentamente a la derecha, parado, con una sonrisa en sus labios estaba Erwin, acomodando su corbata con elegancia. Gracias a dios la castaña no mostraba ni una emoción en su rostro.

—Así que la prisionera ya fue asesinada..—Dijo, tragando saliva con fuerza, intentando retener la furia, el dolor y la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

—¿Porque sigues fingiendo?—Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ese hombre lo sabía, lo sabía todo y había actuado como si no supiera nada al respecto—¿Acaso crees que no investigue sobre Historia Reiss? No soy estúpido—La sonrisa desapareció, dejando ver la crueldad y frialdad de la que era dueño—Investigue y encontré información de ella, una chica obsesionada por hallar un ghoul, que casualmente fuiste tú, Ymir, una chica sin apellido alguno, no hasta que Historia te dio el suyo. Al casarse, por supuesto, en Estados Unidos, sin embargo decidieron regresar a Tokio. Y allí fue cuando yo me entere de la humana que sabía nuestro sucio secreto.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Historia—Él se cubrió la boca con sus manos, rozando la punta de su dedo índice en sus labios, parecía pensativo.

—Nunca me atrevería—Le contesto, con un tono de pena y culpa fingido, Ymir casi vomitaba del asco—No al menos que tu decidieras aliarte con Levi, pequeña idiota—La castaña apretó los puños, rechinando sus dientes mientras mostraba sus ojos de ghoul—¿Vamos a pelear? ¿Tu contra uno de los ghouls más fuertes en todo Tokio? No me hagas reír, vamos Ymir, ayer por la noche asesine a los padres de Levi, los que se suponían eran los más fuertes de la ciudad y yo solo pude acabar con ambos—Ella no sabía que decir, no podía creerlo. ¿Erwin era así de poderoso? Entonces...¿Que podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer para vencer a alguien tan fuerte?

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—El rubio sonrió, siempre había sabido como resultar victorioso, dejando buenas cartas para el final.

—Serás mi espía—Se acercó a ella y le tomo del mentón con una de sus manos. La castaña podía sentir esos dedos incrustándose en sus mejillas—Me dirás todo lo que planee Levi y a él solo le darás falsa información—Ella le miraba directamente a los ojos, como alguien que está a punto de asesinar a una persona, lastimosamente Ymir era solo una marioneta—Si haces eso la preciosa Historia no será tocada por mis hombres, ni siquiera por mí, es un buen trato...¿No lo crees?

Ymir estaba en una encrucijada. Por su parte estaba Levi Ackerman, un fuerte ghoul, aunque ya no estaba segura debido a Smith, ese chico era como ella, tenía a un humano como pareja y por ende era el más confiable en esa batalla. Y luego estaba Erwin Smith, un tipo de lo más frío y sanguinario posible, el cual solo llevaba a cabo esa guerra por pura diversión, algo que ella detestaba en verdad. Desgraciadamente era el tipo que tenía presa a su esposa...

—Está bien, haré lo que me digas, solo no la lastimes—Desvío la mirada, no quería ver esos ojos azules brillando con victoria. Que le perdonara el Ackerman, pero ella simplemente no podía dejar que nada le pasara a Historia, porque ella era su único motivo para seguir con vida.

—Haz hecho una buena elección, querida Ymir.

Ella solo podía pensar lo contrario.

* * *

Levi tomaba su café con lentitud, observando el rostro de Eren mientras desayunaba, ajeno a los ojos del azabache. A pesar de que el olor de la comida humana le era insoportable lo había aprendido a controlar debido al tiempo que pasaba con el castaño. Era una mañana tranquila, sabía que iba a ser la última, que la próxima vez podría despertar con cadáveres a su costado. Suspiro, tratando de relajarse un poco debido al reciente estrés que sería estar en una batalla con ese estorboso hombre, debía pensar estratégicamente. Pensar en todas las posibilidades que le llevaran a la victoria, como antes había sido cuando fue un líder de pandilla, una de las más fuertes en Tokio. "El escuadrón de Levi" Ese fue el nombre que le pusieron Petra, Auruo y los demás, cosa que ahora le hacia sonreír.

—¡Levi-san! ¡Tienes que ver esto!—Gunter entro a la sala donde ambos estaban desayunando, prendió la televisión y la pantalla dejo ver a una mujer, la que dirigía el noticiero por la mañana. Gunter había sido tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de que su mejilla tenía un par de gotas de sangre.

—_Se reporta que esta mañana se encontraron a los millonarios Ackerman muertos dentro de su casa, al parecer fueron atacados por algún tipo de asesino serial, ya que la casa no muestra signos de ser robada—_Levi trago saliva, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se cubrió la boca. Debía ser mentira, se negaba a creerlo, no hasta que Mikasa poso una mano sobre su hombro, con los ojos rojos, resultado de haber llorado anteriormente_—Ambos muestran signos de haber sido brutalmente asesinados, al igual que torturados, la única cuestión que preocupa a los oficiales es que los hijos de estos empresarios no aparecen por ninguna parte, dejándolos como sospechosos, sin mencionar que también pudieron haber sido secuestrados por este criminal...—_Apago el aparato de inmediato, ya no podía escuchar más, apretó los dientes. Era obvio, había sido Erwin, quería hacerle sufrir y lo estaba logrando. Le estaba dando en un punto débil.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber que decir, Gunter se retiró al notar la tensión en la sala. Eren solo camino hasta Levi, parando frente a él. El azabache no le miraba, estaba perdido, aun no creía la posibilidad de sus padres siendo asesinados por Erwin. Quería llorar, por primera vez en su vida quería llorar. El sentimiento oprimía su pecho, sin dejarle aire disponible.

—Esto es mi culpa—Aseguro el castaño en un murmullo, Levi alzo la mirada, observando el rostro intranquilo de Eren, no supo que contestar, no hasta que se decidió a tomar sus manos en silencio.

—No es tu culpa—Dijo, con la mirada totalmente seria, el moreno se arrodillo, abrazando al Ackerman, dejando que este escondiera el rostro en su pecho—Fue su decisión, no quisieron venir.

—Puedes llorar, Levi, no te hará débil—El azabache sujeto el suéter de Eren con fuerza, comenzando a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, se estremecía y sus ojos soltaban sus primeras lágrimas.

Pudo escuchar como Jaeger también llamaba a Mikasa, abrazando a ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Los Ackerman se tomaron de la mano, intentando quitar el dolor en su corazón. Eren les susurraba palabras de aliento, como solo el sabía hacerlo. Eran tranquilizantes, como las palabras que una madre le dice a su hijo cuando despierta de una pesadilla, justo como la madre de ambos hizo cuando eran niños. Y ella ya no estaba, simplemente se había ido, al igual que su padre.

Ambos soltaron un grito desgarrador, siendo acompañado por el dolor de Eren, el cual no soportaba verlos tan tristes. Y en ese momento, los hermanos Ackerman hicieron una promesa. Obtendrían su venganza. Sin importar las consecuencias que les depararían por ello.

* * *

Berholdt jadeo, cayendo a la cama inmediatamente, tratando de regular su respiración. Aun podía sentirlo dentro, Reiner tenía el ceño fruncido. El rubio coloco sus manos al lado del chico, apoyando sus brazos en el colchón para poder seguir embistiendo con una fuerza sobrenatural, digna de un ghoul. Sus manos pálidas fueron a la espalda de Braun, enterrando sus uñas en aquellos músculos que poseía aquel hombre. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, con fiereza. Reiner mordió su labio inferior haciéndole sangra, cosa que hizo gemir a Berholdt.

—¡Agh! ¡Reiner! Ah..—El rubio se mostró complacido ante sus gemidos audibles, siguió penetrando con fuerza y con una velocidad pasmante. El azabache se sentía en las nubes, sin saber que decir o hacer ante tal desmesurado placer que su novio le hacía sentir.

Porque aunque Berholdt Fubar parecía tranquilo, serio y frío solo se dejaba derretir por Reiner Braun. El único que sabía lo que el azabache deseaba en realidad, ambos se leían el pensamiento, como si se tratara de una conexión mental inquebrantable. Berholdt se acercó a su cuello, lamiendo aquella extensión de piel mientras daba mordiscos de vez en cuando, dejando marcas que desaparecían en segundos al ser ambos un ghoul.

El azabache ahora se sostenía de los hombros morenos de su pareja para poder seguir en esa posición algo ortodoxa. Reiner sonrió, jalando el cabello de Berholdt hacia abajo, dejando así sus labios entreabiertos, algo que le facilito el trabajo de besarle. Introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad bucal, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca con gula, al encontrar su lengua ambas se enredaron, ansiando sentir más tacto. Braun seguía embistiendo, tomando sus caderas como presa de las penetraciones bestiales que le daba con pasión. Algo que estaba siendo presenciado por Annie Leonhardt, la cual se mantenía seria a pesar de la escena frente a ella.

—Hey Berholdt ¿Te da morbo que nos vea Annie?—Le pregunto al oído mientras este se retorcía por la lujuria que recorría su cuerpo entero con desenfreno, el asintió varias veces. Y Reiner solo pudo soltar una carcajada—Eres un pervertido.

—S-Sí..lo soy ¡Ngh!—Annie arqueo la ceja, con una sutileza digna de ella, la razón de la cual acabara allí era sencilla, había entrado en el momento equivocado. Al tratar de irse Reiner no le dejo, alegando que quería probar algo nuevo—Oh~ ¡Reiner! ¡Ah!

—Ella te está viendo, está viendo como entro en ti—Berholdt gimió de nuevo, ante esas palabras lujuriosas que Reiner le decía al oído—¿Escuchas eso? Es el ruido que hace mi pelvis al chocar con tu trasero—No lo soportaba, era demasiado placer, su erección se rozaba contra el vientre del rubio, masturbándole en el proceso—Esta húmedo, Berdholdt.

Abrió los ojos, soltando un alarido mientras se venía, salpicando ambos vientres con su esencia. Reiner jadeo, sintiendo como el azabache parecía querer exprimirle. Ambos se vinieron y cayeron a la cama. Braun sobre el pecho de Fubar, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente. Annie Leonhardt se levantó de su asiento, la silla frente a la cama y justo antes de salir Reiner le dijo algo.

—Gracias—Susurro con cansancio en su voz, después de todo le había ayudado a llevar a cabo un experimento placentero.

La rubia no dijo nada al salir de allí, solo pensó que tal vez ella necesitaba algo como eso, algo que le hiciera volverse loca por alguien. Necesitaba amor, algo que le había sido arrebatado de sus manos gracias a Levi. Ya no quería sentirse sola. Fue entonces que recordó su objetivo, pura venganza. Algo que le hizo reaccionar y concentrarse de nuevo. Iba vengarse de Levi, le haría sufrir en vida y solo ese pensamiento le devolvió el sentido a su vida.

* * *

Estaba en problemas, graves a decir verdad. Parpadeo rápidamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del foco que daba de lleno con su rostro. Cuando quiso modular una palabra no pudo, dándose cuenta de que tenía la boca vendada, al igual que sus brazos y piernas en una silla se madera. Se movió bruscamente, cayendo al suelo de un lado, sin haber roto ni un poco la silla, fallando en su inútil intento de escapar. Estaba atrapado y no sería fácil huir de allí, no debió haberlo hecho, no debió quedarse ni un segundo más en aquella universidad.

Los amigos de Eren Jaeger sí que daban miedo. Recordó como la secretaria le traiciono vilmente, señalándole mientras les decía a ambos chicos que él era el que se llevó todo papel y documento de Eren y Levi. En ese preciso momento decidió escapar pero uno de ellos había sido rápido, siguiéndole y al final dejándole inconsciente con un golpe. Después de eso ya no recordaba absolutamente nada, aunque debía admitir que su miedo hacia ser encontrado por Erwin había sido estúpido, quizás debió haber temido a los amigos del castaño desde el principio.

Los humanos también sabían cómo asustar a uno.

—Armin, el idiota intento escapar—Arlert estaba intranquilo, nervioso, se notaba que el rubio era el que más se arrepentía de lo que ambos habían hecho—Será mejor que esta vez nos conteste—Dijo, mientras le levantaba junto a la silla, dejando que estuviera sentado de nuevo.

—Creo que no debimos haber hecho esto—Murmuro Armin con culpa, Jean había sido muy excesivo y tenía miedo de que al final le metieran a la cárcel por haber secuestrado a una persona.

—Es tarde para echarse atrás, ademas ambos estamos preocupados por Eren—Kirchstein desanudo la tela que habían dejado sobre su boca, permitiendo que Marco Bodt respirara con tranquilidad—¿Qué es lo que sabes? Dilo de una vez.

—Si te lo digo no me creerías, esto está más allá de ustedes—Jean bufo, repartiendo un golpe en su mejilla, Marco ladeo el rostro adolorido de nuevo, ya la habían golpeado varias veces. Sin mencionar que el entrenamiento de Levi cuando fue un niño había sido despiadado—No podrán seguir viviendo normalmente si se los digo.

—¡Solo dilo, maldita sea!—Grito enojado el castaño, Bodt enmudeció, esa persona se veía furioso pero más que nada desesperado—Yo...necesito ver a Eren una vez más, quiero decirle que lo siento, que no debí haber dicho varias cosas. ¿Porque desapareció así? Sin decir nada.

Marco veía con lastima a Jean, el estaría igual de preocupado si se enterara de que Levi o Hanji habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Oh no, no Marco Bodt, no podías decirles a dos simples humanos un gran secreto, como lo era la existencia de los ghoul. Apretó los labios, queriendo maldecir a más de una persona, se estaba ablandando frente a esos humanos, Levi le había enseñado a no hacerlo. ¿Entonces? ¿Porque quería ayudar a ese chico se cabello castaño? ¿Acaso Jean le recordó una parte de sí que estaba enterrada muy profundamente?

—Por favor, no se quién eres pero te suplicamos, dinos que sucedió con Eren—Armin estaba de rodillas frente a él, agachando la cabeza mientras lloraba en silencio. Eran buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos de Jaeger. ¿Qué más daba?

—Está bien, pero si se ríen juro que los mato—Fue lo único que dijo Marco después de un largo tiempo de pensar que haría.

Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

* * *

**Con esto ya se imaginaran que los pobres de Armin y Jean también se verán envueltos en el mundo de los ghouls ewe**

**Ojalá les hayan gustado los lemmon (?) uwú**

**Como dije la otra historia ya fue publicada, su prólogo y planeo escribir el primer capítulo ya mismo XD**

**Detengan mi mente, es buena imaginando cosas .-.**

**Ya se me ocurrieron quien sabe cuántas más, por eso tuve, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, poner en Hiatus algunas de mis historias T.T**

**Agradecimientos a: Akane-chan, Sakura Aldana, mishaaya, brendahachi.13, SK. Allen-chan, Rina Ackerman, Neko-chan, karen Grimm lml, ZakuryMinashiro & ChanChaChaaan.**

_**Contestando a tu pregunta querida ChanChaChaaan: **_**Me encuentro bien, espero que tú también (?) Naa, me gusta el SasuNaru, el Shizaya, el Goenfubu, de los cuales tengo algunos fics XD Si deseas puedes agregarme en Facebook, mi nombre allí es Janeth Lilium, siéntete con la seguridad de hablarme ewe**

**Por alguna razón siento que los comentarios han bajado (?) Espero y ya no suceda .-.**

**Recuerden que ustedes son los que me inspiran u/u**

**Sin más Levia-chan se despide!~**


End file.
